Where the Heart Is
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Eric Northman is your typical player, who gets a wake up call one night when he finds out he's a father. Despite how much Sookie Stackhouse has vowed to stay away from him, she can't resist lending a helping hand when he's in desperate need of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something I thought of, I know things will be moving kind of fast in this one, but hopefully that won't be a problem for any of you. I hope you guys like it, and feel free to let me know what you think=)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sookie cursed under her breath when another one came barreling toward her, they really ran from her neighbor's house every morning like the devil himself was after them. She must have gotten the same speech as the others. It's not you, it's me. We had fun, but I'm just not ready for a serious commitment right now. Maybe we could still be friends, blah blah blah. Sookie had heard it all before. Not from the man directly, of course. Eric Northman was your typical player, and she made sure to keep her distance as much as she could. Her heart could only take so much and after her last disastrous relationship, she was definitely going to be more careful about whom she let into her life in the future.

* * *

What the hell had he been thinking? He only went to that bar to drown his sorrows. Chatting with Crystal Norris was one thing, but bringing her back to his apartment was a huge mistake. How drunk must he have been to sleep with that harpy? She was a complete nightmare, and he would make damn sure to avoid her from now on. He couldn't stand clingy women, the type who needed a man in her life just to survive.

Eric took in a deep breath, knocking on his neighbor's door and putting on a smile when it swung open. "Miss Stackhouse, you are looking delectable this morning."

She glanced down at her sloppy attire, knowing a line when she heard one. "What do you want, Eric?"

He grinned. "Do you possibly have some sugar I could borrow?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm all out. Maybe you could hit up one of your other neighbors."

And just like clockwork, the door was closed in his face. Eric smiled; this was like foreplay to him. Sookie Stackhouse was possibly the only woman who wouldn't give him the time of day. He had to admit, it was a real turn on. There was nothing overly special about her. She was most definitely attractive, but not in a very obvious way. There was just something about her that called to him, and he was determined to get her to weaken. It was only a matter of time; after all, Eric Northman loved a challenge.

* * *

"God, he drives me crazy."

Amelia Broadway shook her head. "Only because you let him, Sook. Eric's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Sookie let out a sigh. "Well, he's doing a good job of it. I'm just so glad his walls aren't too thin. The last thing I need is to hear him going at it all hours of the night. I don't even think he sleeps."

Amelia gave her friend a concerned look. "Are you sure this isn't jealousy talking?"

Sookie scoffed. "Hardly, he can do whatever he wants. I just don't wanna keep hearing about it." The man in question entered the bar at that moment, and Sookie could have sworn the place actually quieted down a bit. He usually didn't show up on nights that she worked, which she was normally grateful for. He prowled right over to her, plopping down on one of the available stools as he graced her with a seductive expression.

"So, what's on the menu tonight?"

"My shift just ended," Sookie told him, heading in the opposite direction. That wasn't exactly true, but she would make an exception just this once. She glanced back to see Eric trying to put the moves on Amelia now. Sookie loved her friend dearly, but the girl would screw anything with a pulse. She just hoped Amelia wouldn't fall for Eric's lines, and it had nothing to do with jealousy.

* * *

"Are you avoiding me, Sookie?"

She rolled her eyes when Eric once again invaded her personal space. "I don't care about you enough to avoid you."

He placed a mocking hand across his heart. "That hurts; I thought you loved our little conversations."

Sookie counted to ten slowly in her head, it was an exercise her Gran taught her when someone would get on her nerves. It wasn't working.

Eric grinned, moving closer to her. "You really don't like me, do you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know you enough to make that call."

"Then this is the perfect time for you to get to know me, I'm not a bad guy."

Sookie shook her head. "Whether you are or not, I do know enough about you to know when to stay away."

He watched her leave, but noticed her look at him one last time before heading to the back of the bar.

* * *

Eric tried to break his normal routine, like patrolling the bar when he knew Sookie would be there, but that got him nowhere. Her friend was cute in a soccer mom sort of way, but she didn't really do anything for him. Eric knew he should give up, it wasn't right to screw over your neighbor, but he actually wanted more with Sookie and that thought terrified him. A knock sounded at the door, breaking him out of his reverie. He opened it to reveal a woman he'd never seen before, at least he was pretty sure, and she was holding the hand of a small child.

"Are you Eric Northman?"

He nodded, clearing his throat before answering. "Yes, and who might you be?"

She held her other hand out, not in the least bit offended when he didn't take it. "I'm Tara Thornton, a social worker. And this is Jessica, she's your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"There must be some mistake. Are you sure you have the right person? I can't be a father."

Tara got Jessica positioned on the couch once Eric let them inside, turning back to him in concern. "I assure you this is no mistake. Do you know a Felicia Hardwick?"

Eric's eyes widened at that name. "She was my college girlfriend; we went our separate ways about eight years ago. I haven't heard from her since."

"Miss Hardwick was killed in a car accident two months ago; Jessica was with a friend at the time. The birth certificate addresses you as the father, as far as we know there is no next of kin. Foster care would usually be the only other option at this point, but I decided to track you down first. Jessica needs a home, and you are her only living relative. I did my research and know that you have no siblings, lost your parents at a young age. She is all you have, apparently."

Eric was stunned, running his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, this isn't happening. Does this look like the right atmosphere for a child? I'm not a kid person, never have been. I won't be good for her; maybe foster care is the best choice. I'm positive you would make sure she gets placed in the right home."

Tara shook her head. "Jessica is seven, at that age it's not very likely that we can find a decent home for her, but I will do my best. Until then, we'll call this a trial run. She stays with you for at least a few weeks, if it doesn't work out, I can find other accommodations for her. Please, Mr. Northman, the girl just lost her mother. She has a right to get to know her father."

Eric glanced over at the little girl, who was looking at him with her big, blue eyes. He let out a sigh. "All right, but I can't make any promises. I'm telling you, she would be better off with anyone else."

Tara nodded. "I guess we'll just have to see." She walked over to Jessica, kneeling down to be level with the girl. "This is where we part ways, sweetie, but it's only temporary. Your daddy is going to take care of you now, okay?" The child hadn't said a word since they arrived, but she accepted Tara's hug. The woman headed back over to the front door, giving Eric one last look. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine. I'll keep in touch."

Eric watched her leave the apartment, wondering just what he got himself into. He gazed at the little girl, who still hadn't said a word. "So, uh, what do you like to do for fun?"

She shrugged, but remained silent.

Eric continued to stare at her in awe, still not able to believe what just occurred. "God, you look so much like your mother." He met Felicia his sophomore year of college, they were inseparable until their dreaded senior year. Talk of the future and starting a family was all Felicia could focus on, but Eric wasn't ready for that. He didn't think he ever would be, so before things could go any further, he ended the relationship. She must have already been pregnant at the time. She either knew and didn't tell him, or didn't realize it until after the fact. He couldn't really blame her for not telling him if that was the case, Eric gave her no reason to think it was something he wanted.

How could this have happened? Eric always used a condom and made damn sure the girl he was with was on some form of birth control, but everything was different with Felicia. She was his first real love, but he just couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life with her. And now her life was over, at just the age of twenty-nine. It wasn't fair; he would never be able to make things right with her now. Not that he probably would have even bothered to try.

* * *

Sookie jumped up from the couch at the incessant pounding on her door, wrapping her robe more securely around her body, and letting out a frustrated sigh to see Eric Northman on the other side.

"It's late, Eric, what do you want now?" Something was off, he didn't have his usual shit eating grin.

"I need your help."

Before Sookie could protest, Eric grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to his apartment. "What the hell are you doing?" She stopped at the sight of a young girl sitting in his living room, that being the last thing she expected. Sookie smiled as she stepped closer to the girl, who was beyond adorable. "Hi, sweetheart, who might you be?"

The little girl rubbed her eyes, clearly very tired, but she wouldn't respond.

"This is Jessica, she's apparently my daughter."

To say Sookie was shocked would have been an understatement, but decided to hold her tongue until Eric finished relaying the story of what happened. Once he was done, she couldn't believe it. "What kind of crazy woman would leave a child in your custody?" Sookie felt guilty when she saw that he actually looked hurt, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair, but what are you going to do? How are you going to care for her, even for a few weeks? This place isn't exactly kid friendly, and let's not forget the random women who tend to pass through here. You could scar her for life."

Eric threw up his hands in exasperation. "Don't you think I've thought of that? There's nothing I can do, but I do know I can't deal with this. You said so yourself, you'd have to be crazy to leave me the responsibility of caring for a child."

"Okay, we'll take this one step at a time. You need to fix this place up a bit more and get supplies, kid stuff, like food and toys that you know she would like. I'm sure even you can figure that much out. I'll watch her for a couple days until you're settled, lucky for you I have the next week off."

"You would really do that for me?" Eric wondered in astonishment.

"I'm doing it for Jessica, there's no telling what might happen if you're left alone with her for too long."

Now he was offended. "I'm not a complete bastard; I would never do anything to hurt a child. Do you honestly think me capable of that?"

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know what you're capable of, but I do know you have a lot of changes to make before I'm convinced this is something you can handle." She moved over to Jessica, taking her by the hand. "Come on, honey, you'll be staying with me for a little while."

Eric watched them with a heavy heart, speaking up before Sookie left. "I know you're not doing this for me, but I really appreciate it."

Sookie nodded, heading back to her apartment before she could reexamine exactly who she was doing this for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eric left his apartment to find one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen waiting outside his neighbor's place, gracing her with his trademark smirk.

"Are you waiting for Sookie?"

She gave him a bored expression. "As always, you must be Eric. I've heard a lot about you."

He chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

The striking blonde took his offered hand, giving it a firm shake. "You really should."

Eric dropped his hand back to his side. "Right, I guess she wouldn't have anything nice to say about me. What's your name, and how do you know the lovely Miss Stackhouse?"

"Pamela Ravenscroft, I work with Sookie."

Eric couldn't remember ever seeing this woman at the bar before, but he would definitely be spending more time there now. Before he could get another word in, Sookie's door swung open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Pam," she said, turning her gaze on Eric. "Oh, good, you're here. I forgot that I need to run some errands today, so you'll have to take Jessica for a few hours or so."

His eyes widened. "Can't she go with you?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "May I remind you that I'm doing you a favor here? I didn't have to take her in at all. You can't just dump everything on me, Eric. She's your daughter; you need to spend some time with her."

He nodded, hating that she was right. Even though the idea of spending time with a child he didn't know absolutely terrified him, daughter or not. "Kids like the park, right? I could take her there."

"Sounds like a plan; I'll just go get her ready." Sookie headed back inside the apartment, leaving the two blondes to stare awkwardly at each other.

"You have an offspring? I never would have expected that with the way Sookie talks about you," Pam commented.

Eric ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a recent development, I just found out about her a couple nights ago. Sookie agreed to help me for the week, my apartment isn't exactly kid friendly at the moment."

Pam smiled. "Ah, yes, the infamous bachelor pad. I know all about that."

Eric grinned in response, now this was familiar territory. "If you would like to stop by one night, my door is always open."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're adorable, but not exactly my type. Sorry to disappoint."

Eric was confused, a frown forming on his face. What could she possibly mean by that? He was everyone's type, just obviously not Sookie's, but Eric was determined that she was only playing hard to get.

Sookie returned with Jessica in tow, shutting the door behind them. "Okay, sweetie, you're going to be hanging out with your dad today. I'll see you later." The little girl wouldn't release Sookie's hand, instead hiding behind her back as if she was scared of Eric. "She's just shy; you have to talk to her. Make her feel comfortable with you."

"Does she even talk back?" Eric wondered, the child still had yet to say anything to him.

"Of course, we talked about all kinds of things last night. You just have to get her to trust you, that way it will be easier for her to open up."

Eric kneeled down to be closer, giving her a warm smile. "Hi, Jessica, you don't have to be afraid of me. We're going to have fun today, all right? I'll take you to the park for a while, and maybe afterward we can get some ice cream if you want. Does that sound good?" All he got was a nod, but that was good enough for him. He took her hand once she let Sookie go, flashing the ladies another smile. "Baby steps," he replied. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

He watched her play with the other kids in the distance, still in awe that she even existed. This gorgeous little girl was his, he couldn't believe it. For some reason, Eric wanted to do right by her. He knew she wouldn't be in his presence for long, but he wanted his daughter to actually like being with him for the time they had together.

"Your little girl is beautiful."

Eric was broken out of his reverie, glancing up to see a sexy brunette standing before him.

"How do you know which one is mine?"

She smiled, sitting down on the bench next to him. "You are by far the hottest guy I've ever seen, how could she be anything but beautiful?"

As far as lines went, that was a pretty good one. "Do you always try to pick up men at a playground?"

She shrugged. "It's not something I usually make a habit of, but you just looked so lonely sitting here by yourself. I figured you could use the company."

Eric focused back on the kids, seeing that Jessica was nowhere in sight. Where the hell could she have gone? He started to panic when minutes passed and there was still no sign of her, the woman from before now a distant memory. He shouldn't have let her distract him. Eric immediately pulled out his cell phone to call Sookie, but he got sent right to voicemail. Leaving her a frantic message, he went back to where he last saw Jessica playing. It was getting late, so the place was practically deserted now.

He let out a relieved sigh when he finally found Jessica by the water fountain; she was sitting on the ground and drawing in her notebook. He hurried over, sitting down beside her. "We may not have known each other for very long, but you can't just run off like that without telling me. I was worried out of my mind." She didn't look up, and Eric was really starting to get frustrated with the silent treatment. "Could you please say something?" She looked at him then, and it was the first time he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"I want my mommy."

Eric's heart nearly broke at the anguish in those words, wishing more than anything to make things better for her, but he didn't know what to do. This was all just as new to him. He saw Sookie heading in their direction a moment later, getting up to greet her. "Sorry to call you like that, Jessica wandered off for a bit, but I found her."

"Seriously, Eric, you can't turn your back for a second when small children are involved. Anything could have happened to her, what were you doing?"

"There was a woman," he started, but instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Sookie threw her hands up in the air. "Figures, when is there not a woman with you? There are more important things to think about right now instead of getting laid."

He grew angry at her implication. "It wasn't like that. She just came over to talk to me, I was thinking of Jessica the entire time. I made one mistake, it's not the first and it probably won't be the last, but I'm doing the best I can."

"Unfortunately, your best isn't good enough."

Eric glared at her. "You have always had something against me since the day I moved next door, what the hell did I do to cause so much hatred in you? I've seen you with your friends at the bar. You laugh with them and look like you're having the time of your life, but I get treated like dirt at the bottom of your shoe. How is that fair? I've been nothing but nice to you."

"That's only because you want to get in my pants," Sookie retorted.

He had enough at this point. "You won't have to worry about that anymore; you are the last person I would ever consider hooking up with. I have better things to do with my time. I'm taking Jessica off your hands, as of this moment, you won't have to bother with her any longer. You only offered to help to show me up, to prove once again that you're the better person. I'm officially done."

Sookie was stunned when he walked away. He'd never spoken to her like that before, but knew she deserved every second of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jessica hadn't said anything since they returned to his apartment, all she did was draw in that notebook. He was in way over his head and started to regret what he said to Sookie, even though she had it coming. Still, she was the only one who could help him with Jessica, but he wasn't about to give in. Eric had to prove to himself that he could stay away from her, at least for a little while.

* * *

"Okay, let's see your temperature." He took the thermometer out of her mouth, shaking his head. "You have a bit of a fever; does your throat still hurt?"

Jessica nodded, letting out another cough.

Eric touched her forehead to feel that she was warm. His first instinct was to go next door and get Sookie, but that wasn't an option. Eric was a grown man, more than capable of handling a sick child on his own. He should have known taking her to the park would be a bad idea, those places held a ton of germs. There was only one thing he could do, take her to the hospital just to be on the safe side. A professional would know what to do a lot more than he would.

* * *

"Everything looks to be okay, she just has a minor cold. All she needs is rest, and to drink plenty of fluids."

Eric nodded, that was something he could handle. "Thank you, doctor, I'm new at this."

He smiled. "That's perfectly understandable, come to the front desk and I'll have one of the nurses prescribe something for you. Just a simple vitamin, it should make her feel better in no time."

Eric took Jessica's clammy hand in his and did just that, stopping short when he noticed a familiar blonde woman wearing hospital scrubs. "It's Pamela, right?"

She turned around, giving him a smile. "Eric Northman, it's a pleasure to see you again."

He agreed, but couldn't help being confused in the process. "You work here? I thought you said that you worked with Sookie?"

The woman in question chose that moment to make her presence known, wearing a similar uniform. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there.

Pam grinned. "That I do, but I'll let you two talk."

Neither noticed when she made her leave, Eric being the first one to speak up. "You're a nurse?" So many naughty visuals went through his head, but he tried to stay focused.

"Yes, this is my day job. I only bartend at night to make some extra money, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she wondered, seeming to just notice that Jessica was clutching his hand.

"Everything's fine, she just has a little cold. I figured I should get a second opinion since I obviously don't know what I'm doing."

Sookie took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Right, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so hard on you; it was a good thing you brought her here. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days."

Eric nodded. "I was giving you space. You were right about me just dumping everything on you, I shouldn't have done that. This is my responsibility, not yours." Jessica coughed again; the poor girl looked like she would drop at any moment. He needed to get her to bed. In one gentle movement, Eric picked Jessica up and cradled her against his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, feeling that she was starting to doze off.

Sookie smiled at the display, handing him a prescription. "She should take two a day until she starts to feel better."

Eric took it from her, smiling as well. "Thank you, I guess I'll see you later. I have to admit, not seeing you these last few days hasn't been fun. I hate how things have been with us lately. I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are, perhaps we could even be friends."

Sookie didn't know if that would be the best idea, but the look in his eyes decided it for her. "Sure, we can do that. I'll try not to be so judgmental from now on. It's nice to see you really making an effort to be there for her."

"She's a great kid."

Sookie watched him leave the hospital, Jessica held protectively in his embrace. Just being friends was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

"How do you go from being a nurse to bartending?"

She shrugged, leaning back against his couch. They were currently sitting on his living room floor after just having eaten some Chinese food; Jessica was asleep in his bedroom. "My friend owns the bar, Sam Merlotte, he knew I could use the money and gave me a job that was only supposed to last for two months. I've been there for two years."

"When Pam told me that she worked with you, I expected her to tend bar as well. I never would have pictured her as a nurse, why do you think I'm not her type?"

Sookie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course you would be interested in Pam, everyone is. I think some of the patients at the hospital actually fake their injuries just so they could be treated by her. It's nothing against you, Pam is just into women. I don't have the heart to tell those men the truth."

Eric nodded. "Ah, okay, now it makes sense."

"Because God forbid there could actually be a woman in this world your charm doesn't work on, right?"

He would have been offended, but the smile on her face hinted that she was only teasing. God, she was beautiful. "How is it possible that you're still single?"

She shrugged again. "I'm too busy to bother with dating. I was with my last boyfriend for three years and it didn't end well, I don't need a man right now. I'm doing perfectly fine without one."

"What if I were to ask you out, hypothetically speaking?"

"Hypothetically speaking, I would have to decline. I don't do one night stands."

"What if I wanted more than that?" Eric asked, being entirely serious, whether she believed it or not.

"I don't think you could handle more. When was the last time you were in an actual relationship?"

He gave it some consideration. "I think since Felicia, Jessica's mother."

Sookie nodded. "So, it's been about eight years? You're not ready; I just don't think you're the type to commit to one person. I'm not judging you, it's just who you are and there's nothing wrong with that. It just seems very lonely."

Eric didn't know how to respond to that, it was safe to say the rest of the night was spent in silent contemplation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eric finally got a good look at the notebook Jessica was constantly drawing in, sitting down beside her with a smile. "Is that a picture of me and Sookie?"

She nodded. "Sookie's pretty, I like her."

Thankfully, that wasn't the first time she had spoken to him, but it was still nice to hear. "She's very pretty, I'm glad you two get along so well. What are we doing in the picture?"

"You're getting married," Jessica responded like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Sookie's wearing a pretty white dress; you have to get married in a white dress."

Eric gulped as she went on, this couldn't end well. The girl was already getting too attached to Sookie, not to mention himself. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her when it was time to leave. "That's very beautiful, honey."

She flashed him a smile, returning to her drawing as if nothing had changed.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay by yourself for a few minutes? I have to go next door to talk to Sookie about something."

Jessica got herself situated on the bed, holding a book out to him. "Will you read to me when you get back? My mommy used to always tell me a story, it helps me sleep."

She didn't seem like she had any trouble sleeping before, but all Eric did was nod and with one quick kiss to her forehead, left the room to head next door. This would not be an easy conversation.

* * *

"Eric, you need to calm down. It doesn't mean anything."

He thrust the drawing in her face. "How do you explain this? I'm in over my head more than I thought, this was a bad idea. What made me think I could possibly take care of a child? It was supposed to be brief, feelings weren't supposed to be involved. I actually care for her, so much that just the thought of breaking her heart physically pains me. It's only been three weeks, how can you love someone so much in such a short amount of time? And this is me we're talking about here; I didn't think I was capable of loving anything."

She grabbed his arm to stop his pacing. "It's only natural to feel this way. She's your daughter; you're just now finally realizing what that means. Don't worry about the drawing, Jessica probably included me because I'm the only woman she's really seen you with. It doesn't mean anything," Sookie repeated. She held both of his hands in hers, giving them a light squeeze and feeling choked up at the tears in his eyes. "I believe that everything will work out. If Jessica has to be sent away, it won't mean you love her any less. It just means you want her to have the best future possible. You're a good man, Eric, I'm sorry it took me this long to see it."

Eric couldn't take anymore, not with the way she was looking at him. Without thinking of the consequences, he pulled her toward him and planted a firm kiss on her lips, nearly taking both of their breaths away.

Sookie gasped into his mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair as the kiss intensified. Her phone ringing in the distance brought her crashing back to reality, shoving him away from her. "Wait, we have to stop. This isn't going to solve anything."

He pouted, obviously wanting to finish what they started. "It was doing wonders for me."

"You're vulnerable right now, Eric. That picture freaked you out a lot more than you're letting on, you're not thinking clearly at the moment. Go home and be with your daughter, we can forget this ever happened. It's for the best."

"The best for who?" he wondered, feeling irritated now. "You kissed me back just as much, don't pretend like it didn't mean anything to you. Why do you keep fighting me, Sookie? I can tell you're interested."

She let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter if I am, nothing can happen between us. You just have to accept that."

"I don't accept that, and sooner or later, you'll want more. When that time comes, I can't promise that I'll still be here."

Sookie watched him walk away, touching her lips and wondering if there was any truth to his words.

* * *

"Why did you leave Mommy?"

Eric was startled by the sudden question, not knowing how to answer. "We just wanted too many different things, baby. That doesn't mean I didn't care for your mother very deeply, she was a wonderful woman. You're proof of that."

Jessica gave that some thought. "Am I getting a new mommy?"

"Maybe, but no one could ever replace your real mother." Eric got up at the banging on his door, rolling his eyes when he opened it. She being the last person he wanted to see, and it figured she just walked in as if she owned the place. "What are you doing here, Sophie?"

The red head raised her eyebrows. "Since when are you usually so hostile toward me? I haven't heard from you in weeks, Northman. I had to screw my husband because you weren't giving me any attention, do you know how disgusting that is? I can barely stand to touch him as it is; I hope you have a good reason for blowing me off."

Eric groaned, feeling a migraine coming on as he turned back to Jessica. "Okay, sweetie, it's time for bed now. I know it's a little earlier than usual, but I need to speak with this woman for a bit. I'll come to tuck you in later." The little girl left without needing to be told twice, he loved how well behaved she was.

"So, what, you're babysitting now? Who the fuck would leave a kid with you?"

"Could you not use that language around my daughter?" Eric spat, wondering for the millionth time why he ever put up with the heartless bitch.

Sophie's eyes widened. "You have a daughter? When did that happen?"

"Jessica was left in my care a few weeks ago. Her mother was an old girlfriend from college; she recently died in a car accident. I wasn't aware I even had a daughter. Why do I need to explain anything to you? I told you last time that it was over between us."

She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "You always say that, but the second I show up at your place, we're back to fucking like animals. I didn't know a kid was the reason you haven't called me, but that doesn't change anything. Just let your boring neighbor watch her for a while, we can get a quickie in. I'm so damn horny right now that it probably won't take long to get me off."

Eric was appalled, to think for one second that he would pawn his daughter off on Sookie just to have a quickie was unacceptable, but he really couldn't blame her for that. He'd given her no reason to think otherwise. Things were different now, and he would never go back to the way he was. "I can't express to you how much that is never going to happen. Go back to your husband, Sophie, we're officially done. I'm a changed man now, you have nothing I want."

She was completely stunned when he took her arm and led her over to the front door, closing it in her face.

Sookie tried not to laugh as the miserable woman took off down the hall and out of the building, she caught everything Eric said to her and was very impressed. "There may just be hope for him yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Why won't you go out with me? I'm only asking for one date. If you don't have a good time, I'll never bother you again."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I'm finding that a little hard to believe. It's not that I don't like you, but we've already been over this. You're just not ready."

Eric threw his hands up in frustration. "You keep saying that, but it's just one date. What could be the harm? I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. You need to have some fun, Sookie, all you do is work. Take a chance for once, it won't kill you."

"If I do agree to this, and I'm not saying I will, what about Jessica?"

He shrugged. "I have a friend who can watch her; it's only for a few hours. She'll be fine."

Sookie thought it over, giving him her full attention. "Okay, I'll go out with you, but I have one condition."

Eric nodded; glad they were finally getting somewhere. "Name it."

"There will be no sex involved. I know you're used to getting what you want on a first date, but that's not the case with me. You either take it or leave it," Sookie finished.

He agreed. "You drive a hard bargain, but I think that can be arranged. How about we do something tomorrow night?"

She nodded as well. "That's fine; I'll see you at six. I have to get up early the next day."

Eric smiled and headed over to her front door, turning to her one last time before making his leave. "I'm not him, you know." Before she could ask what he meant, he continued. "The guy who screwed you over, he was an idiot. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, but I would never do anything to hurt you."

Sookie let out the breath she'd been holding when he walked away, knowing she was in serious trouble because she actually believed him.

* * *

"You're taking me to the carnival?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that bad? I don't normally do this on a first date. I just thought it was something you would like, but we could go somewhere else."

Sookie shook her head. "No, this is perfect. I used to love going to the local carnival they have in Bon Temps every year, it was the only fun thing to do in town. You should have told me this was your plan; we could have brought Jessica with us. She would love it here."

"Maybe another time, I wanted this night to just be about us." Eric paid for their tickets and followed her into the fair, the smell of all kinds of junk food assaulting his senses. They rode several rides before finally stopping at the Ferris wheel; it was always his favorite. The seat was big enough to hold three people, but with Eric's build, it was still a pretty tight squeeze. Sookie was practically sitting on top of him, and he couldn't resist putting an arm around her.

"I love this," she said, not at all uncomfortable with being so close to him. "You can see everything when you get to the top, it really makes you realize how truly beautiful this place is."

Eric saw the joy on her face once she took in the scenery, as if she was seeing it for the first time, but all he noticed was her. "Very beautiful," he muttered, snapping himself out of it a second later. As luck would have it, they found themselves stuck at the top for a while as more riders were being let on. "What happened in your last relationship?" Eric started to make conversation. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but I'm really interested to know more about you."

Sookie glanced back at him. "And you couldn't find a better topic? It's not a big deal; we just wanted too many different things. I wanted to have a family, but all he wanted was to sleep around. We broke up when I found him doing just that in our bed."

"He used to live with you?"

She nodded. "This was obviously before you moved in. We lived together through college, right out of high school and I thought everything was going great. We were really young, but I just didn't care. I guess you could say I was pretty naïve back then. That's not even the worst part, the reason why I came home early that night was because I just found out that I was pregnant. I was so excited to tell him."

Eric didn't know what to think at that point, but this was definitely not what he expected. "Since you don't have a baby, I'm guessing that didn't go well." He silently cursed himself, way to state the obvious.

"No, it really didn't. I never told him; instead I just threw him out and told him to never come back. I fell into a depression after that, wasn't taking care of myself as well as I should have. I thought Bill was my world, that I couldn't function without him. I was so stupid, but the lack of care for my health caused me to have a miscarriage. It's like I just shut down and forgot the fact I was carrying a child, there was this helpless being inside of me and I couldn't even protect her. I got my act together; it was like a wake up call for me. I focused more on work and told myself I would never let another man into my life like that again. You can guess the rest."

It all suddenly became very clear to him. "That's why you didn't want anything to do with me. I reminded you of what you were trying to forget."

Sookie wiped her eyes of the tears she didn't even know were there. "I saw how you like to play the field, and knowing how much you really didn't want children, there was no point going down that road. Even with everything that happened, I still hope to be a mother one day. You may have Jessica now, but it's only temporary. You still don't want her. If she was mine, I would do everything in my power to keep her."

"I do want her, she would just be better off with someone else. I'm sorry for what you went through, but I am nothing like your bastard of an ex. I'm not the same man I was a few weeks ago."

"I know you believe that, but people don't change in just a few weeks. If I got involved with you, how do I know you won't find someone better down the line? I will never be put in another position to be cheated on. As soon as Jessica's out of your life, you'll go right back to meaningless one night stands. You're capable of being a good man, I meant what I said before, but it takes time. Trust has to be built on both sides, and I don't think I could ever trust you."

Eric was taken aback, relieved when the ride ended. How long were they up there? He followed her to a nearby bench, sitting down beside her as she watched the children playing in the distance. "I want to be a father," Eric whispered after what felt like forever. "Jessica made me feel how wonderful that could be, but more than anything, I want you to be her mother. I want us to be a family."

Sookie shook her head, more tears forming before she could stop them. "Don't say something you'll only regret later, it's too painful. You're just saying what you think I want to hear. You said so yourself, Eric, she would be better off with someone else. Your heart is just not in it, at least not right now. I'm already too attached to both of you and I should have never let that happen. All the fears you had about Jessica getting too attached, it's the same thing I've been going through. I tried to stay strong, but I just don't know how to anymore. I never should have even agreed to this date. When you showed me that picture she drew of us, my heart just about broke. I wanted it to be real so much."

"It can be real," Eric pleaded. "Please, love, don't do this. Don't walk away from something that could be amazing just because you're scared, I am not him. We could be so good together. I've had the same thoughts as you, whenever I would hit on you in the past; it was never like it was with those other women. You were the one I always wanted, but thought I could never have. I won't give her up, Sookie. I'll call the social worker and tell her that I've changed my mind."

"You have to do that for yourself, not for me. I don't think you're ready for the responsibility. Being a parent is a full time job, you can't just give her away whenever it gets to be too much for you. What we both need right now is some space, more than just a couple of days. You have some thinking to do, but you can't do that with me around."

Eric shook his head. "I don't need space. I just need you." He kissed her then, putting all of his feelings behind the gesture, but more importantly, she was kissing him back. He knew this woman was the one he wanted, she was the only one who mattered. He just had to make her see that. Eric could taste the salt of her tears, but it was over sooner than he would have liked. The look on her face was absolutely heartbreaking, this would not end well.

"I have to go."

He stopped her from leaving, not about to give up. "We need to talk about this; you can't just deny what happened. You want me, Sookie, I know you do."

"It's so much more than that, but I can't do this. Please, Eric, just let me go."

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he released her hand, watching with a heavy heart as she moved out of sight. This was far from over.

* * *

Eric gave her two days of space, but it was slowly driving him out of his mind. He had to see her before he went insane. This woman had come to mean so much to him in only a short amount of time. If this wasn't love yet, it was pretty damn close. He thought about her every second of the day, and missed her like crazy when she wasn't around.

After getting Jessica situated in bed, he knocked on Sookie's door, but after a few tries, there was still no answer. If she was trying to avoid him, she was doing a pretty good job of it. He reached for the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Once inside the apartment, Eric realized two things. One being that Sookie was obviously not home, another being that most of her stuff was gone when he reached her bedroom. It didn't look like she would be coming back any time soon, and that's when he finally realized it was love. Your heart couldn't break otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week went by with still no sign of Sookie, he practically spent hours stalking her door in hopes that she would return. Eric meant everything he said at the carnival, but there was no way to prove that to her if he didn't even know where she was.

"Do you think Sookie will come back?"

He was broken out of his trance at Jessica's sweet voice. "I hope so, sweetheart. I really hope so, but it's time for bed now. I can read you another story if you want."

She nodded and got settled in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. "Did she leave because of me?"

"Of course not, Sookie just has a lot of thinking to do. I have every faith that we'll see her again."

* * *

"I need to know where she is, Amelia. And don't act like you have no idea, if she told anyone about her whereabouts, it would be you."

Amelia shook her head. "Sookie needs to be alone right now, Eric. If she wanted you to know, I would tell you. She's had this vacation time stored up for a while now and finally decided to make use of it, I'm not going to ruin that for her. Plus, she'd never forgive me for spilling the beans."

Eric sighed in frustration. "If you hear from her, please tell her to call me. I at least need to know that she's all right."

"I'm sure she's fine, but I'll do that."

He nodded and exited the bar, nothing left to do but wait and hope that she decided to call him.

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck has happened to you? I know you care about this girl, but she's not even around and you're still completely whipped. She must really be hot."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I don't expect for you to understand, but she was there when I needed someone most. You would be just as panicked if you suddenly found out you had a kid, Sookie helped me through it."

Alcide Herveaux had to agree with that. "You're right; I can't imagine how that must have been for you. I've never met Sookie, but she seems decent enough from all that you've told me. She won't stay away forever."

Eric prayed he was right, but was starting to lose what little hope he had left.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Northman. I see the place looks a lot better than it did during my last trip."

Eric moved back to let Tara into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

She smiled at him. "I've found a possible family for Jessica. The woman is a kindergarten teacher, and the man is a prominent lawyer. They have been trying to conceive for years, but eventually decided that adoption was the way to go. I have told them about Jessica and they're very interested to meet her."

Eric's eyes widened, but before he could respond, a voice stopped him.

"I'm going away?"

He turned to see the sad face of his daughter, immediately moving to her side. "You're not going anywhere, baby. Could you give me a minute alone with Miss Thornton? I'll explain everything later." Eric watched with a heavy heart as she headed back to her room, taking in a deep breath before addressing the other woman. "Shouldn't I have had more of a notice before you just dropped by? I wasn't expecting you for another week; things are different since the last time we spoke. I was going to call you to say that I've changed my mind, I don't want to give her up."

Tara was taken by surprise. "Surely you aren't serious, do you really think you can provide for Jessica in the long run? You've only had her for a little over a month, that's not enough time to think you can take care of her for the rest of her life."

Eric was getting irritated of everyone telling him that he couldn't handle this. She was starting to sound like Sookie, but where he would expect that from her, this woman didn't even know him enough to assume he couldn't make this decision. "I know exactly what I'm getting into, but I guarantee that I've thought a lot about this. The bottom line is that I'm her father, how do you think it feels to know you have a child in this world that you're not a part of? That your child is being raised by strangers? I'm sure these are very nice people, but they're not her family. Like you said before, I'm all she has. I've come to adore that little girl in the short time I've had with her, and I'll be damned to let anyone take her from me."

Tara was impressed, nodding after a moment. "If this is what you really want, you'll just need to come down to my office to fill out some paperwork, but you have to really be positive about this. I have no doubts that you're a good man, but a child deserves to have a mother and a father. From what I know of your past, a mother doesn't seem likely any time soon."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I don't see how my personal life is any business of yours. Whether a mother is in the picture or not, Jessica will be well taken care of. I promise you that."

"All right, I suppose that's good enough for me. I'll see you in my office first thing in the morning, have a good night."

He sighed in relief once she left, glad that went smoothly. He already lost Sookie, there was no way losing his daughter would ever be an option.

* * *

When two more weeks went by, Eric was slowly going out of his mind. This was much longer than a regular vacation, and there were still no signs that Sookie would ever be coming back. He knew Amelia had to have talked to her in all that time; she just refused to let him know anything. It was about time he got some answers.

"She wouldn't have been gone this long unless something happened, I know this is about more than just me. Please, you have to tell me where she is."

Amelia finally took pity on him. "Her grandmother has been sick and she went to Bon Temps to help out, but Adele passed away recently. Gran was all Sookie had as a kid, I'm sure you know that her parents died when she was real little. It was just her and her brother Jason, but he was never around much. Sookie hardly even talks to him anymore, so she's been staying there to make the necessary arrangements."

Eric didn't know that. He never really knew anything about her childhood, but now he regretted it. She was dealing with something huge and he couldn't even be there to help her through it. "Did she say when she would be returning?"

Amelia shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

When Jessica was officially his, Eric enrolled her in the local elementary school. Luckily for him, they had a daycare center for after hours. He picked her up and headed for home, not knowing what to think about this new turn of events. It helped to know that Sookie wasn't just staying away to avoid him anymore, but he wished more than anything to be there for her. He just had to hope that she would want his help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It didn't take him long to find her grandmother's house, Bon Temps was a small town. Eric had never really been there before. He went from Sweden, straight to New York for college, and then to Shreveport, Louisiana. He couldn't believe Sookie was this close the whole time and he never even knew.

With a deep calming breath, he knocked on her door, releasing Jessica's hand a bit when he realized he was possibly holding it a little too tight. She came to the door wearing an adorable sundress, her hair up in a messy bun. It looked as if she hadn't been sleeping very well, if the dark circles around her eyes were anything to go by. She lost some weight since he saw her last, but nothing could ever take away from her beauty in his eyes.

"Eric? What are you doing here?"

He didn't know what to say, not rehearsing this part enough in his head. "Jessica wanted to see you," was all he could manage to get out, silently cursing himself. "We both wanted to see you, Amelia told me about what happened. Could we come in?"

Sookie nodded and moved back to let them in, seeming to just take notice of the child at his side. She got Jessica situated in front of the TV set to keep her occupied, joining Eric in the kitchen a second later.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother," he started.

She graced him with a small smile. "Thank you, I can't believe you came here. I'm sorry for just taking off the way I did, but I wasn't sure how to face you. I was only planning to be gone for a week, and then everything happened. She was doing better, at least that's what the doctor told us, but I came home from the market one day to find her dead on the couch. They claim it happened so fast that there was nothing anyone could do, but I keep thinking if I just got here sooner, I could have saved her."

Eric shook his head. "You can't blame yourself, Sookie. You'll drive yourself crazy if you do."

"They said she went peacefully at least, it helps a little to hear that."

He smiled. "That's always good to know."

Sookie decided that a subject change was in order. "So, Jessica's still with you? I never would have expected you to bring her."

"A lot is different now," Eric commented, taking in a deep breath. "She's mine officially; I signed the paperwork and everything. When Tara told me that she found a couple to adopt Jessica, I just panicked. I couldn't let her go, probably the best decision I've ever made. It wasn't that easy, though. I had to take a paternity test, believe me it was not my idea. They wanted to know for sure that I was actually her biological father, but even if the results were negative, I still would have chosen to adopt her. I'm just relieved that she's really mine, not that I had any doubts."

That brought a bigger smile to Sookie's face. "I'm so proud of you, Eric. And I'm glad; I would have hated going home and not seeing her there. She belongs with you."

"You are coming back, then? I'm not saying that anything has to happen with us if you don't want it to, but I miss having you as a friend. I just miss you being there in general, I've been going out of my mind with worry for you these last couple of weeks. I hate the thought that I drove you away."

She took his hand in hers. "You didn't, I left because of me. It was just something I had to do, but I definitely plan on going back. Being here has made me realize why I left in the first place; it's not my home anymore. I just need a few more days."

Eric nodded, relief in every fiber of his being. "It's the weekend; I don't have to go back right away if you needed help with anything."

"I'm covered, but it means a lot that you came. I've missed you, too."

He couldn't take it anymore. With her words and the fact that he hadn't seen her in weeks, Eric really couldn't be held responsible for his actions. He took her in his arms and planted a firm kiss on her mouth, sliding his tongue inside to soon be massaged with hers. They were like that until breathing became an issue, touching their foreheads together. "I know I said we could just be friends, but that might kill me."

She laughed, the first real one in what felt like forever. "What do you want?"

"Everything," he responded, kissing her lips sweetly. "I'm aware it's a lot to take on. You wouldn't just be getting me out of the deal, but I think it would be worth it in the end. You're worth it."

Sookie felt tears in her eyes, knowing that she never would have been able to stay away from this man for long. "It sounds like a good deal to me."

Eric kissed her again, and now that she was finally his, he would never let her go.

* * *

"Where are you hiding? I will find you." He heard giggling coming from behind the couch and before she could suspect it; he pounced, grabbing her around the waist as she let out a loud shriek. "Gotcha! How did you manage to fit behind there?"

She laughed through her struggles. "I'm tiny."

Eric smiled. "That you are, at least where I'm concerned." He put her down, ruffling her hair in the process. "Okay, now you have to find me while I hide."

"That doesn't seem very challenging. You're huge, not many hiding places could contain you."

He was startled to see Sookie behind him; it had been days since he left Bon Temps. She was finally home.

"Sorry to just let myself in, but your door was unlocked. I wanted to see what all the commotion was about," she said, waving at Jessica on the couch. "Hide and Seek, huh? I used to love playing that as a kid. We should make it more interesting and use both of our apartments, more places to choose from."

Eric wrapped her in a hug, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Welcome back, love."

Sookie smiled. "It's good to be home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I still can't believe it. You, Sookie Stackhouse, are Eric Northman's girlfriend. Saying it out loud doesn't make it any more believable, just to think that he would have a girlfriend at all let alone it being you."

Sookie raised her eyebrows, wondering just what she was getting at.

"Not that dating you is unheard of," Amelia amended. "I just mean because you're always complaining about him. I never thought in a million years you would ever date Eric Northman."

Sookie shook her head. "It's different now, he's changed."

Amelia had to agree. "I'll say. Eric hasn't picked up some new floozy in weeks, and he was pretty crazed when he had no idea where you were. He has a kid now, too, that changes you. Not that I would know, but I could imagine. Are you sure getting involved with him would be the best idea, Sook? Being a girlfriend is one thing, but a mother is a whole other boatload of responsibility. I could never do it."

"I've thought a lot about this and really think I can handle it, Jessica is amazing. She's the most well mannered child I've ever met; it's hard to believe they have the same genes sometimes."

Before Amelia could respond, another voice beat her to it. "I think you're being way too calm about this. He's a fucking playboy; do you really think you could tame him for long? No offense, but a guy like that isn't capable of change. Kid or not, there is no way he could ever commit to one woman. You're just setting yourself up for heartache in the long run. I give him a week before he's cheating on you, and after your last disastrous relationship, can you really go through that again?"

Sookie rolled her eyes; Arlene Fowler was the last person she would ever take advice from. The woman had three kids and was currently on husband number four, what the hell did she know? "It's my decision to make, end of discussion. I didn't ask for your opinion."

Arlene scoffed, heading to the back of the bar.

"She gives all women a bad name," Amelia commented, shaking her head in disgust. "I heard Rene was having an affair, hence her being jaded and bitter with everyone else who's trying to find some happiness in this shitty world. I wouldn't listen to anything she says."

"I don't intend to," Sookie responded, turning to the table she was cleaning off earlier. Arlene didn't know anything about her new relationship with Eric, but unfortunately, it would take much for her insecurities to go away completely. If they ever did.

* * *

She giggled as Eric attacked her throat with kisses. "That tickles."

He smiled at her. "Oh, could it be that I have found one of your weaknesses?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Eric wasn't convinced, instead choosing to tackle her with his fingers.

Sookie laughed harder, trying to get away from him. "Okay, I give, stop torturing me already!"

He took on a serious expression, gazing down at her flushed face. Eric loved to see her happy, even more so to know it was because of him. She would have never graced him with one of those gorgeous smiles weeks ago; it was incredible how much had changed in such a short amount of time. He kissed her then, not able to resist. It felt like a part of him was missing when he wasn't around Sookie. She was in his thoughts every second of the day, and when he wasn't thinking about her, he was thinking of his daughter. Those two meant the world to him now, and he would never do anything to lose them.

Eric pulled away when breathing became an issue, caressing her cheek lightly. "Move in with me." His eyes widened, that not being what he planned on saying. He planned on telling her how beautiful she was, but as usual, his mouth had a mind of its own.

Sookie sat up in shock. "What?"

It was in that moment when he realized he wouldn't take it back for anything. "Move in with me, I know it's still really sudden, but you already spend most of your time over here. That's the apartment you shared with Bill. It might be good to get out of there, make new memories. I know Jessica would love it if she got to see you more."

"You can't keep using Jessica as an excuse, Eric. Is this really something you want? If I give up my apartment, that's it, there's no getting it back. What if you change your mind somewhere down the road? You might realize being with me isn't what you want."

He shook his head. "We've already been over this, being with you is all that matters to me. I don't want anyone else, Sookie. Look, I'm not saying you have to decide right now. Just take some time to think it over, we're not going anywhere."

She nodded, lying back down at his side. This would definitely take a lot of consideration.

"I'm ready for bed now, Daddy."

Eric was startled at Jessica's appearance, still not used to hearing her call him that. He smiled at his little girl, already in her pajamas and clutching a book to her chest. He didn't even have to tell her it was time for bed, but he lost track of time when Sookie was around. "I'll come tuck you in, do you want me to read to you?"

Jessica bit her bottom lip. "Could Sookie read to me?"

He was taken aback by the question, but not disappointed in the least. "Of course, if Sookie wants to."

She nodded again, clearly just as surprised. "I can do that."

Jessica flashed them a smile, running back to her room.

Eric was glad he finally made use of that extra room, got it all ready for Jessica by filling it with things little girls liked. He even let her pick out what she wanted. It was time; he was getting tired of sleeping on the couch.

"It has to be said, she is the cutest thing ever."

Eric laughed, kissing her cheek. "You have got some competition."

"Oh, there's no way I could compete with her." Sookie looked appalled at just the idea of it.

"Both of my girls are beyond adorable."

She blushed now, not used to the compliments. It still took some getting used to, but she was already too far in. If things didn't work out, there was no way Sookie would be left without a broken heart. It would be ten times worse this time around.

* * *

******I just wanted to thank those who have read and reviewed so far. I was diagnosed with Cancer recently, had a tumor removed unsuccessfully a few weeks ago. I say unsuccessfully because they didn't get all of it, so I'm going to the hospital tomorrow for more surgery. I will probably be out of it for a little while, so if you don't see a regular update from me on Thursday, that is likely the reason. Again, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review. It's always much appreciated=)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone for your kind words and support, surgery went okay. I'm just dealing with lots of pain right now, but still wanted to get this chapter out. Even though I have to do it on my laptop because sitting at the computer desk is a difficult task at the moment, I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the story. I still have a lot more to tell=)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"You asked her to move in with you? Okay, you can hand over your man card now."

Eric rolled his eyes. "You're just going to have to deal with the fact that I have a girlfriend and a daughter, things have to change around here. I'm not the same guy I used to be."

"Obviously," Alcide stated. "You're already whipped and she hasn't even moved in yet."

"She hasn't given me an answer yet, I just asked her a week ago. Maybe it was time for things to change with you, too. Playing the field is fun, I know that better than anyone, but sometimes you just want more."

Alcide shook his head. "Not me, this life is too good to pass up. I don't know how you could stand waking up to the same face every single day…hey, Sookie! How long have you been standing there?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Long enough to hear you trying to turn my boyfriend back into a manwhore, one of you is bad enough."

Eric chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his side. "He's just jealous because he doesn't have a woman like you to come home to."

Alcide nodded. "Right, that's exactly what I meant. I'm just gonna take off now, see you guys later."

"So, have you made a decision yet?" Eric asked once they were finally alone in his apartment.

Sookie bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. A part of me wants to move in with you, but a bigger part thinks it's just too soon. Can you give me a little more time?"

"Take all the time you need," he responded. "As I said before, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled, that was a very comforting thought.

* * *

"Watch where you're going, bitch!"

Sookie was taken aback, about to rip into the woman who rudely crashed into her, but she never got the chance.

"I know you; don't you live next to Eric Northman?"

It was then that Sookie recognized this woman as the one who came charging out of Eric's apartment nearly two months ago. "Yes," was all she could think of to say.

"I'm Crystal; it's nice to meet you. I've been meaning to pay him a visit; we haven't seen each other in so long. He's been sending me text messages wanting to get together, but I've just been so dang busy. I'm sure you know how it is," she finished with a wave of her hand. "The poor man has just been lost without me. Anyway, I gotta get going, sorry about being so rude before. I'm in a bit of a hurry, see you around."

Sookie stood there, completely stunned by what just happened.

* * *

"The woman is crazy, Sookie. Don't tell me you actually believed her? I swear to you, I have never sent her a text message. I met Crystal once at a bar, got a little too wasted and made the stupid mistake of inviting her back to my place, but that's all it was. I can't even stand her."

Sookie threw her hands up in the air. "I bet it's the same thing with all of the women you were stupid enough to bring back to your place, right? God, Eric, how many more am I going to end up running into? I know you have a colorful past, but how can I really be sure those days are behind you?"

"Do you honestly think I could ever go back to that life after being with you? We haven't even had sex yet, but I don't care. With you, it's so much more. They meant nothing to me, I was just drunk and lonely, but I never plan to go back down that road. Please, Sookie, you have to at least believe that," he practically pleaded.

She let out a breath. "I really want to. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so damn insecure, but I can't help it. If you broke my heart, I'm afraid there won't be any coming back from that."

Eric pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I told you before that I would never do anything to hurt you, dear one. I fully intend to keep that promise; you have nothing to worry about. If anything, you'll be the one to break my heart, not the other way around."

Sookie glanced up at him. "How could I break your heart?"

He shrugged. "If you left me and realized that I just wasn't worthy enough for you, it would be like someone burying a fist in my chest and ripping my heart out. That's how it felt when I found out you were gone those weeks ago, and that was only after one date. I'm too far in this now, Sookie."

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

Eric grinned. "That we are, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

He took Jessica to the park while Sookie was at the hospital, and this time made sure to keep a close eye on her. If Eric had his way, he'd never let her out of his sight again.

"Well, isn't this a small world? Did you know I would be here today? It's so sweet of you to come looking for me."

Eric groaned, this being the type of distraction he didn't need at the moment. "I am here with my daughter, Crystal. It has nothing to do with you, and I would appreciate you not lying about us keeping in touch. I'm trying to forget the little time we spent together."

She glared at him. "You will come back to me, Eric Northman! It's only a matter of time, what we had was very special. That kind of connection can't be ignored, and what do you mean you have a daughter? You're just making up some lame excuse as to why you're here."

He rolled his eyes, motioning for Jessica to come over when he noticed her looking their way. Eric picked her up; sending a scowl in the crazy blonde's direction. "I've always had a daughter, Crystal; maybe you just never paid attention. That obviously wasn't much of a connection, was it? Now if you'll excuse me, I have an elsewhere to be." Once he was finally away from her, he glanced down at the little girl in his embrace. "I hope you got this place out of your system, love. This is the last time we're coming here."

* * *

"Okay, Stackhouse, you can do this. Great, I'm giving myself a pep talk now. That's not a sign of insanity at all."

"I just think it's adorable," Eric responded from behind her.

She gasped, bringing a hand to her chest. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't you know it's polite to knock before you enter someone's home?"

He shrugged. "I thought about it, but that was before I realized the door was unlocked. You should really be more careful, now what is this about a pep talk?"

Sookie took in a deep breath. "We've been together for at least a month now, which honestly is longer than I thought we would last. I'm just gonna stop rambling and get to the point, I think I'm ready to move in with you."

His eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You were right about this apartment holding too many bad memories. I want to start new, and even though I'm only going next door, it seems as good a place as any to make new ones. The bottom line is that I want to be with you and Jessica, if you'll have me."

Eric laughed. "Oh, lover, do you even need to ask? It would be an honor to have you live with us. If you're sure this is what you really want, I wouldn't want you to have any regrets."

Sookie shook her head. "The only regret I have is not doing this sooner, I really hate this place. I realized that Bill did all of the decorating, I hardly had a say in anything and when I kicked him out, I couldn't even manage to repaint. I kept it the way it was when he left, which I know isn't healthy."

"I didn't want to say anything before, but now knowing this was mostly his doing, the color is damn ugly. You need to get out of here before it's too late."

Sookie laughed at his attempt at humor, letting him pull her into his strong arms. "I used to hope he would come back and tell me how sorry he was, that he would always love me. What kind of woman would hope for her cheating boyfriend to return? He caused me so much pain, and he'll never even realize how much. A part of me wants to track him down and let him know every gruesome detail, but I also never want to see him again. I never even let myself feel attracted to another man, until I got my first glimpse of you when you moved next door. I thought you had to be a model or something; it hadn't even been three days before you brought the first girl over and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. When two more followed shortly after, I knew then that it was hopeless; I could never let myself fall for someone like you. It's amazing how much can change."

Eric let out a sigh. "I was an idiot. I had this gorgeous woman next door and didn't even appreciate it. I admit, I only went after you in the first place to add another notch to my belt, but you wouldn't give me the time of day. It was refreshing, meeting a woman who wanted nothing to do with me. It became a challenge then, I knew I had to have you, but I never could have imagined that I would fall in love with you. I know that sounds bad…" he trailed off at the shocked expression on her face, wondering what he could have possibly said to get such a reaction, but he didn't have to wonder for long.

"You're in love with me?"

Eric silently cursed himself, not even noticing he blurted that out. It was the first time he ever uttered those words to anyone and realized he meant them, but was Sookie ready for that?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I thought that was obvious," Eric remarked, trying to act as if what he just said was no big deal.

Sookie shrugged. "I don't usually catch on unless the actual words are spoken, and you've never said them before."

He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Sookie. I'm not expecting anything in return. It's still very sudden…"

She cut him off with her lips, tangling her fingers through his long tresses. "I love you, too."

"That works out nicely, then."

She nodded, taking a step back. "You're right, though, this is very sudden. I've only just agreed to move in, but I think we need to speak to Jessica. See how she feels about this new turn of events."

Eric dismissed her worry with a wave of his hand. "Jessica practically worships you; I don't think she'll be bothered by it."

"That may be so, but I would still feel more comfortable if we talked to her."

"All right, but she'll be at school for at least another hour. I think we should keep ourselves occupied until then," he commented with a leer.

Before Sookie knew what happened, Eric swept her off her feet and carried her next door to his bedroom since it was the more spacious one, giving her a little preview of what she could expect if she were to move in. She laughed when he threw her on the bed, joining her a second later. They still had yet to take their relationship to the next level, but Eric was surprisingly a perfect gentleman about that. He never made her feel pressured at all, but living together alone was a big enough step for her. Nothing else needed to be rushed, and it was very reassuring to know he felt the same way.

After nearly twenty minutes of making out, Sookie had to leave for work, talking to Jessica would have to wait for another time. She left Eric's apartment, running her fingers through her very messy hair, only to crash into another body. Sookie groaned when she realized who it was, and the woman did not look pleased.

"Oh, I see how it is. You are totally screwing around with my boyfriend. Is Eric using you to make me jealous? That's just pathetic."

Sookie would have laughed if she wasn't so disturbed. "Are you mentally challenged? He's not your boyfriend, Eric made that very clear. Why can't you take the hint?"

Crystal gave her a look that could kill. "We belong together, you little slut. He's just playing hard to get. I will have what's mine, and no goodie two shoes barmaid is gonna stand in my way."

Sookie watched her go, shuddering at the insanity of that woman. Eric really must have lost his mind to ever hook up with her; she didn't even want to know how Crystal knew about her tending bar. She must have seen Sookie working at Merlotte's once, even though it was only a part time job. At this rate, Eric might have to get a restraining order.

* * *

Amelia laughed. "Crystal fucking Norris is trying to steal your man? That bitch has no chance in hell; do you know what I heard about her? She spent some time in an institution because she went crazy over her own damn cousin. I mean literally, she became obsessed with him and when he wouldn't give her the time of day, she broke into his house and spray painted everything. Cryptic notes about how they belonged together, and that she'd kill anyone who tried to take him away from her. Fucking nut job, he called the cops and she was sent to some special facility or whatever. I'm guessing Eric didn't get the memo when he stupidly took up with her."

Sookie didn't like the sound of that, especially since it seemed like Crystal had turned her obsession on Eric now. "You don't think she would really try to hurt me, do you?"

"Please, even if she did, you could take her. I think the bitch is all talk, I wouldn't worry about it."

Despite her friend's words, she couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Sookie was all moved in about three weeks later, and luckily there had been no sign of Crystal since their last confrontation.

Just as Eric predicted, Jessica was more than okay with the abrupt changes. In fact, she was beyond ecstatic. With Jessica's blessing, Sookie felt even more that she was definitely making the right choice. She was broken out of her thoughts when Eric entered the room and sat on the bed next to her, giving her a kiss.

"Jess is all tucked in, poor kid was exhausted. She was going on about her new friends at school; one girl invited her to a sleepover this weekend. Her first one apparently, she was constantly begging me to let her go. Right, like I could really say no to that face. I believe this would be good for her, it makes me glad to know that she's doing so well here."

Sookie smiled, lying down at his side. "Plus, we would have the weekend all to ourselves."

He grinned, kissing her more passionately. "I do love the way you think."

She took in a deep breath. "Good, because I think I'm ready now."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Sookie nodded, no hesitation on her part. "I love you, and I want to be with you completely. If you'll have me, that is."

"Oh, lover, you never have to worry about that. I'll have you any and every way you please."

She rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face. "Such a romantic."

He kissed her again, slipping a hand under her shirt. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Daddy, we have to go! I don't wanna be the last one there."

Eric packed a few more snacks, watching Sookie's amused expression as they got ready. "In a second, baby, we have to make sure you have everything you need. All right, I don't think this bag can hold anything else. I wouldn't want you toppling over." She ran to the door, but not before Eric called out to her. "Say goodbye to Sookie first, you won't see her all weekend."

Jessica ran back over to Sookie, giving her a big hug. "Bye, Sookie!"

"Bye, sweetie, have fun!" she yelled after the excited child, laughing at her antics. Ah, to be young again.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I should go before she starts the car and decides to drive herself there," he said, pecking Sookie on the lips. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes, and I demand to find you naked on our bed when I return."

Sookie pulled him back for a longer kiss. "I make no promises."

* * *

Eric walked his anxious daughter over to her friend's house; the excitement seemed to turn into nervousness during the drive. He kneeled down to be closer to her.

"If you wish to come home at any time, don't hesitate to call me. I know how scary these things can be when you've never done them before."

She rubbed her eyes. "I'm not scared."

He smiled. "That's because you're a very brave girl. If you're not already embarrassed of your old man, could I get a hug first?"

Jessica gave him one, giggling when he lifted her off the ground in the process.

Eric never wanted to let her go, but knew he had to at some point. This was the first time they'd been apart over night since she entered his life; it was not something he ever wanted to get used to.

"Love you, Daddy."

He would probably never admit it to anyone, but those words were enough to bring a tear to his eye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Eric entered the apartment to hear soft music playing, a smile forming on his lips as he headed for the bedroom. He found Sookie lying under the covers, looking absolutely breathtaking.

"I thought I told you to be naked."

She grinned, beckoning him with a finger. "Come over here and find out."

Eric did just that, taking his clothes off along the way and joining her in bed. He lifted the blanket to find that she was indeed naked, feeling his eyes darken with lust at her exposed body. Utter perfection, that was the best way to describe her. "You are so beautiful."

Sookie blushed at his admiration; it would take some getting used to.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? I don't want you to feel like we have to rush anything just because we have the place to ourselves. There will be other opportunities."

She took in a breath; surprised that he was giving her an out, but it just made her want to go through with it even more. "I'm ready, Eric. There won't be any regrets."

That was all he needed to hear, smashing his mouth to hers in a passionate embrace and caressing every inch of her body that he could. To her toned stomach, her gorgeous breasts, and then cupping her warm pussy, slipping two fingers inside to feel how wet she was for him.

Sookie let out a moan, arching her back to give him better access.

He ripped his mouth away when breathing became an issue, spreading kisses along her smooth neck. Eric bit down gently, sucking on her pulse point as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside her core. His lips met hers again when he felt that she was close, smiling as she gasped into his mouth and came all over his fingers in the process. Eric pulled his digits out, licking them clean of her juices.

Sookie lay there panting, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to get her breathing under control, but there was no time for that. Before she could object, Eric's mouth was on her pussy as he sucked the remaining juices from her body. "Oh, fuck!" she shouted, not able to stop herself from cursing. It wasn't something she did often.

Eric grinned, eating her out like a man starved. He thrust his tongue inside as far as it would go, collecting all of the delicious cream that gushed out of her womanhood. Eric kept up his ministrations until he felt that she couldn't take anymore, giving one last firm lick before glancing up to see the pleasure written all over her face. "Was it good for you, lover?"

She didn't know how it was possible to form any words at the moment, choosing to nod instead. "That was amazing," Sookie finally claimed a minute later. "I've never been a fan of oral sex before, but now I know Bill was the problem. That was by far the best thing I've ever felt. You, mister, have a wicked tongue."

He chuckled. "I haven't had any complaints yet."

Sookie rolled her eyes, not needing the reminder of just how many conquests he's had. The walls between their apartments were not exactly thick, she heard some of what went on and those women weren't screaming because they were in pain, but that felt like another lifetime ago. Things were different now. She was the one living with Eric, not them.

Eric went to retrieve a condom from his nightstand, sliding it over his erection with perfect ease.

Sookie was glad he thought of that, a condom having escaped her mind. She should have figured he would be all about safe sex with how many people he'd been with; it never even crossed her mind to ask him if he was clean. The amount of trust she had for Eric now was astounding, it was only less than three months ago that she thought he was the plague. "I'm going on the pill," she blurted out. "So you won't always have to use a condom, and I would never wanna trap you with an unwanted pregnancy."

He stroked her cheek tenderly. "You don't have to fret about that. We may not be ready right now, but you being pregnant with my child could never be unwanted."

She teared up at his words, kissing his lips softly as he positioned himself over her body. In one swift move, he was buried fully inside of her and Sookie had to gasp at the penetration. It had been a long time since she was physical with a man, Bill being the last one she was with and he was nowhere near as big.

"Am I hurting you?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, just go slow. It's been a while."

He had no problems with that, pushing in and out of her at a slow pace. Eric could tell Sookie was biting her lower lip to keep from screaming, instead taking it in his mouth to nibble on. He made his thrusts faster when he felt that she could handle it, pounding into her with almost brutal force that the bed was banging against the wall. One look at her face told him that he wasn't hurting her, she dug her nails in his shoulders, raking her fingers up and down his muscled back and it was enough to completely turn him on. Eric roared out his release a moment later, Sookie not far behind, breathing heavily in the afterglow. He disposed of the condom before resting back at her side, taking her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You are incredible."

She smiled shyly, laying her head on his sweaty chest. "Took the words right out of my mouth, I don't think I can feel my legs."

Eric laughed. "Mission accomplished, then. I have every intention to keep you in this bed for the entire weekend."

Sookie really couldn't argue with that. If she had her way, she'd never go anywhere again.

* * *

In her defense, a person could hardly be expected to go a weekend without showering. Which was why she currently found herself in the shower, Eric's arms holding her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her pussy repeatedly. The hot spray felt wonderful on their slick bodies. She threw her head back as he pounded her like a machine, being careful not to let her fall.

"Fuck, Sookie, squeeze me harder."

She could hardly deny him what he wanted after the hours of lovemaking he gave her the night before.

He moaned, latching on to one of her nipples and sucking greedily.

Sookie cried out, nearly biting her tongue from the intense orgasm that surged through her.

Eric lowered her down, brushing the wet hair out of her face. "All right, now it's time to really get clean."

* * *

As much as he loved spending every second he could with Sookie, Eric really missed Jessica and was glad to see her. Even more so to know that she had a good time, and wouldn't stop talking about all the fun she had with her friends.

"What did you do, Daddy?" she wondered, finally taking a breath.

Eric exchanged a look with Sookie, both trying to hide their smiles. "Nothing, sweetheart, we just watched some movies. You know, boring stuff like that."

Jessica scrunched up her little nose, then shrugged and got back to her stories.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So, was the sex mind blowing? Eric looks like he could go for hours."

Sookie blushed under her friend's appraisal. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that. It was nice, and that's all you need to know."

Amelia scoffed. "Nice is so lame, I need the juicy details. Come on, Sook, I'm living vicariously through you here."

She rolled her eyes. "Says the woman who has sex on a daily basis, you don't need to live vicariously through anyone. I think you're doing just fine."

"True, but I need to know what it's like to fuck when actual feelings are involved."

It made Sookie sad to hear her talk like that, but Amelia had never been in love before. She was starting to think her friend was just putting up walls to keep people out, so she wouldn't get hurt in the process. That was no way for anyone to live, even though Sookie had some experience in that area.

The night carried on like any other, and it was finally time for Sookie to head home. Once she reached the parking lot of Merlotte's, she gasped at the sight of her car. Someone had spray painted 'whore' on the side, and she had a pretty good idea about who the culprit was.

* * *

"I can't believe she did this. Did anyone see her?"

Sookie shook her head as they continued to scrub her car clean, that stuff was a bitch to get off. "No, but who else could have done something like this? I heard some stories about her, Eric. She was obsessed with her cousin and got sent to some mental clinic, this isn't the first time she's used a spray can. We have to do something about her; I can't keep having stuff like this happen. You don't know how embarrassing it was to drive home."

He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry about this, dear one. I had no idea just the kind of person Crystal was, I never imagined that she could stoop this low. I regret even more that I took up with her in the first place. Unfortunately, I already know the police won't do anything without actual evidence."

Sookie let out a sigh, knowing that he was right. "What am I supposed to do? Just ignore her and hope that she'll eventually move on?"

"I don't know, but perhaps you can talk to Sam about having security cameras installed outside of the bar. That way we would have proof if she tries something like this again."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll talk to him tomorrow," she commented, smiling when he pressed his lips to the top of her head. It felt really good having Eric to come home to, and that was something Sookie never would have expected. It was amazing how much could change in just a few months, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Okay, one last ribbon. Perfect, you look so pretty." Sookie held up a mirror for her to see the finished product.

The little girl smiled at her reflection. "Thanks, Sookie, I love it!" Jessica ran back to her room, bouncing along the way.

Eric smiled as well. "I must admit, you really do come in handy. I can hardly braid my own hair, let alone hers. It would have become a disaster."

Sookie patted the spot next to her on the couch, taking hold of Eric's long mane when he sat down. "I've wanted to do something with your hair for the longest time now. Have you ever considered getting a trim? Long hair is real sexy on guys, don't get me wrong, but you have such a handsome face. Why would you want to hide it?"

He shrugged. "I've thought about that, I guess it never seemed important enough. My hair has been like this for as long as I can remember, but you're right, it might be time for a change."

"Either way, you'll look gorgeous." Sookie pulled his hair back, tying a similar braid that she just gave to Jessica and then handing him the mirror. "Now you can see your face, I actually thought you were a model when we first met. I didn't think anyone could look like you and not be."

Eric chuckled, shaking his head. "I did some modeling in college."

"I totally knew it," Sookie responded, wrapping her arms around his waist. She brushed his braid aside, pressing kisses along his neck and sucking at the pulse point.

Eric's eyes rolled back, a moan forming in his throat. "What are you doing, lover?"

She grinned. "Marking you, if another psycho ex decides to show up, they'll know you belong to me."

He gasped when she reached to his front, cupping his erection through his pants and giving it a light squeeze. "Fuck, I don't think that's any secret at this point. I've always belonged to you."

"Good to know."

Eric turned around, meeting her lips in a passionate embrace and slipping his tongue inside to massage it with hers. He grabbed the back of her head, running his fingers through her golden locks. "God, how I love you," Eric muttered when he finally broke away for air, this time smothering her throat with kisses as he let her catch her breath.

She glanced up at the ceiling, not even caring that he was likely to give her a hickey. It would be more than worth it.

He slid a hand under her shirt, pleased to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. Eric cupped her left breast, flicking the nipple as she arched into his hand. He was about to slide his other hand into her shorts, until he realized they weren't exactly in the apartment alone. Eric broke away, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Any chance you could take the day off tomorrow while Jessica is at school? If I don't have you soon, I won't be held responsible for what I do."

Sookie smiled. "I can take a very long lunch break, but it's sweet that you're thinking of her first. I almost forgot myself that we weren't alone. I lose all ability to think clearly when you're touching me."

Eric rested his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes in contentment. "You make me absolutely crazy; I would say we were even."

It was in that moment when Sookie realized what she had with Bill wasn't love. He was her first real everything, so of course she assumed that she loved him, but it never felt like this. No, what Sookie had with Eric was true love. It was the best feeling in the world, and if she were to ever lose that, there would be no coming back.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys are still with me; the interest seems to have gone down. I still have a little more to tell, but I'm thinking this story will be ending at 25 chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sookie entered the apartment during her lunch break, stopping before she reached their bedroom. Her heart started to beat faster at the sounds of Eric's moans and groans coming from inside. She suddenly had a flashback of catching Bill with another woman, tears stinging her eyes at discovering the same thing with Eric. Sookie was afraid of what she would find once she opened the door, sighing in relief when his voice drifted back to her.

"Fuck, Sookie."

She rolled her eyes now, pushing the door open to reveal her boyfriend jerking himself off. Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. "You couldn't wait for me?"

Eric grinned, not even ashamed to be caught. "What can I say? I'm a very impatient man, but now that you're here, I'll let you finish the job."

Sookie licked her lips, not wasting any time as she joined him on the bed, lowering her head to take him in her mouth. Of course Eric had a very impressive size, so she was never able to fit all of him, but what she couldn't fit, she used her hands on.

"Holy fuck, you are good at that."

She smiled around his cock, pleased that he enjoyed it. Bill always criticized her whenever she would go down on him; she could hardly do anything right where he was concerned, but Eric was constantly giving her compliments. It definitely did wonders for her self-esteem.

"I'm coming, Sookie," he warned.

She wasn't about to stop until he was completely finished, but it was still a shock when his warm seed hit the back of her throat. Sookie swallowed every drop down and before she even knew what happened, Eric had her pants off, ripping her panties in half as he buried his cock deep inside her pussy. She cried out, but not from pain, raking her nails down his muscled back. It was a good thing she finally decided to go on the pill; they never could remember a condom. The bed banged against the wall as Eric pounded into her, raising both of her arms above her head and lacing their fingers together as he made his thrusts faster.

Eric yanked her shirt off, attacking her luscious breasts with kisses. "I am honored that you chose not to wear a bra today."

Sookie knew there was no point; most of her undergarments never survived him.

He came with a roar, Sookie not far behind as they both rode out their orgasms together.

She lay there panting, feeling utterly stupid for her initial thought that he was cheating on her. Yes, he may have been known for one night stands in the past, but things were different now. Sookie had to realize that Eric was nothing like Bill, he had far too much to lose if he were to ever betray her like that.

"What has you troubled, dear one?"

Sookie turned to look at him, amazed by how well he could see through her already. "If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?"

Eric nodded. "I can try."

She took in a deep breath. "When I came home and heard the noises you were making, I thought you were in here with someone else. I know it was stupid of me to believe that, I just kept thinking of when I found Bill with another woman and I started to panic. I don't know how I would have been able to deal with that again, but it would have been so much worse this time."

It pained Eric to have her think that he could possibly be unfaithful, but she had every right knowing how he used to be. "Trust me, Sookie; you will never have to worry about that. I know I still have a long way to go and if I thought for one second I would ever hurt you in that way, I would tell you firsthand. I would never disgrace you by bringing another woman to our bed; Bill was a fool to have done that to you. I promise there is no chance of me ever making the same mistake, you have my word on that."

Sookie laid her head on his chest, content when he wrapped his strong arms around her. "I know, and I promise to stop being so insecure in the future. You've done nothing to make me think you would take up with anyone else, but what do you do when I'm not here? I can't believe I never thought to ask before. I don't even know what your job is, yet you never seem to have any problems with money."

"Let's just say I don't have a job that involves me going anywhere, I could do it from home if I wanted."

She raised her head, clearly confused. "Oh, God, please tell me you're not a phone sex operator?"

Eric laughed, shaking his head. "No, but I have actually considered it. This is not something I usually discuss with anyone, but if you must know, I'm a writer."

"That's a nice hobby, but unless you're a published writer, I don't see how you can make any money."

Eric got out of bed, heading over to his bookshelf. "All right, I suppose you were bound to find out sooner or later." He grabbed three hard cover books, bringing them over to show her.

Sookie's eyes widened in shock. "Christ on a cracker, do you mean to tell me you're the author of the _Moonlight_ series? These are my favorite books ever, you can't be serious."

He smiled at her admiration. "I'm afraid I am. I can show you the manuscript for book four if you wish. I've been working on it for over a year now; still have quite a way to go."

She squealed. "Oh my God, really? Like I would get to see it before anyone else? Wait; hold up, how is this even possible? The author is Leif Erickson, I've been following him for years and all this time it's been you?"

"Yes, I wanted to remain anonymous. Don't ask me why, at first I was only interested in getting my books read, it was never about becoming famous. After that, I decided it was a good choice to use an alias. I would have no private life at all if everyone knew the truth; I never realized the books would become as popular as they did."

"Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe the author of my favorite series has been living next door this whole time. It's beautiful, Eric, and the love story is the most romantic thing I've ever read. How did you get the inspiration for that?" she wondered in awe.

He shrugged. "I watched lots of movies, but you've been inspiring my most recent novel. I think it might be my best one yet. This won't change anything between us, will it? I don't want you to see me differently, I'm still the same man you fell in love with."

Sookie shook her head. "Of course not, but it got you a hell of a lot more points. Not that you had any problems scoring with girls in the past, but this would have been a real chick magnet."

Eric chuckled. "True, but I wanted to be liked for me, not because of the fame. Although, I don't know why I cared what any of those women thought. Your opinion is the only one that matters."

She put her arms around his neck, kissing his lips sweetly. "Could you read me a little? I bet you'll make it sound even sexier. I adore Aidan, who I guess is based on you. I don't know how I never made the comparison before. He's going to end up with Taylor, right? They're so perfect for each other. If she ends up with Marcus, I might cry and possibly throw the book across the room. He's such a total douche."

"Now, it wouldn't be fair if I just gave away my ending. You'll have to wait to find out like everyone else."

Sookie pouted. "I don't even get benefits for being your girlfriend?"

He tickled her then, which he knew was a weakness of hers.

Sookie burst into laughter as he wrestled her on the bed, attacking every inch of her body with his fingers.

"Patience is a virtue, lover."

"Says the man who doesn't have any," she got out through her giggles.

Eric let her up, pecking the tip of her nose. "I'll give you a preview, how's that?"

She smiled. "I'll take it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Okay, time for me to head back to work."

Eric pouted, watching as she got dressed. "Now that you know the truth about what I do, you could at least quit one of your jobs. I will have enough income to keep us comfortable for quite some time."

She sighed. "I need to feel useful, and I like to work. I'm not going to be a kept woman."

He agreed. "I would never let you, but I can tell how exhausted you are. You spend practically all day helping sick people at the hospital, and then spend your nights serving drunken idiots. Something has to give, I hardly get to see you enough as it is." Eric cringed at the pleading tone to his voice, shaking his head. "That just made me sound incredibly needy, didn't it?"

Sookie smiled. "I know how horrible that must be for you, but you're right. Merlotte's was only supposed to be temporary, I don't need the extra money as much as I used to. And now that Crystal can just show up whenever she wants to make my life a living hell, it might be best to quit. I don't think she knows about me working at the hospital. The less I see of that woman, the better. But I really have to go now; I took too long of a lunch break. I wouldn't want them to fire me, then I'll be stuck at the bar."

Eric let her go; wishing they could stay in bed forever, but reality always had to come first. "I have to go pick up Jessica, I'm already cutting it pretty close."

She pecked him on the lips, and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Eric was nearly going out of his mind when he arrived at the school to not find Jessica in her usual waiting place. He went inside to speak to someone who might know where she was, but was getting aggravated when the woman in front of him wouldn't end her fucking phone conversation. He was not a very patient person, even less so where his daughter was concerned.

"Sorry about that, sir, how may I help you?"

He let out a sigh, finally getting somewhere. "I'm Eric Northman, my daughter was supposed to be waiting for me outside, but I can't find her."

The woman nodded with a smile. "Right, Jessica, I believe she has already been picked up. Your girlfriend took her out of school early because of some emergency."

"What? That has to be a mistake; my girlfriend is at work right now. I just saw her about an hour ago; there is no way she could have picked Jessica up. The only ones listed on the pick up list are myself and Sookie Stackhouse."

She nodded again. "Yes, Sookie Stackhouse, that's what the woman said her name was."

Eric was starting to feel a migraine coming on. "What did she look like?"

"She was blonde, kind of homely looking, not overly tall, and really skinny."

He cursed under his breath; it sounded more like Crystal Norris to him. That fucking bitch, it was bad enough she tried to mess with Sookie, but taking his daughter was the last straw. "What kind of school doesn't ask for identification? That woman was not Sookie; you let some fucking stranger make off with my kid!"

She gulped under his murderous stare, looking ashamed. "I'm very sorry, sir, I will notify the police immediately. I assure you, nothing like this has ever happened before."

Eric clenched his fists, trying to keep his temper in check. "You have my information on file, as soon as they find something; I want them to call me. I'm going to look for her myself; you can't depend on anyone around here." He left then, determined to find Jessica if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Sookie took Eric's hand to stop his pacing, she was afraid he would drill a hole through the floor at this rate.

"Come sit down, you should probably eat something."

He shook his head. "I can't, my little girl is out there somewhere probably terrified and wondering where I am. I've searched this entire fucking town, every place that Crystal might have taken her, but I came up with nothing. Why is she doing this? Is she really so demented that she would harm an innocent child?"

"I don't know, sweetie. It doesn't make any sense to me. She probably figured that I wasn't an easy target, so she went after someone who was. The police will find her, you have to believe that."

"If I didn't have any luck, why would they? Crystal's house was deserted; most of her belongings were gone. She obviously skipped town and took Jessica with her, what I don't get is why she hasn't even contacted me. If this is about revenge, why wouldn't she have shown up by now?" Eric wondered in agitation. "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

Sookie moved over to him, forcing him to look at her. "You can't blame yourself for this, Eric. You have been a great father to Jessica, this isn't your fault."

"How can it not be?" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm the one who took up with that woman in the first place. If I never got involved with her, this wouldn't be happening."

Sookie wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him what little comfort she could.

The phone rang suddenly, and Eric hurried over to it.

Sookie watched the different emotions on his face, knowing he was talking to one of the officers, but it drove her crazy to not know what was being said on the other line.

He hung up, taking in a deep breath before addressing Sookie. "They found Jessica at a gas station by the interstate; the police are with her now. There was a robbery and Crystal was shot, Jessica was fortunately hiding in her car at the time." His knees almost gave out, but Sookie was there to keep him from falling.

"God, is she okay?"

Eric nodded; he knew she wasn't referring to Crystal. "Probably just in shock, but she's alive."

After that, it didn't take them long to head out. Eric didn't even care about how many speed limits he was probably breaking, all that mattered was getting to his daughter and seeing with his own two eyes that she was unharmed. Once they arrived at the crime scene, he was stopped by one of the officers.

"We believe that Ms. Norris was taking the girl out of town, and decided to stop here for last minute supplies. She was just at the wrong place and wrong time, the blood loss was too severe that she didn't make it, but your daughter is very lucky."

Eric saw her then; she was sitting on the curb with a female officer, a blanket around her shivering form. He ran to her, taking her in his arms and if he had his way, he'd never let her go. "I've got you, baby. Everything's going to be okay, you're safe now. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Jessica clung to him tighter, sobbing against his shoulder.

Eric rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to calm her down. He pulled away to look at her, wiping her remaining tears with his thumb. The anguish on her face just about broke his heart. "Let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"How is she doing?"

Eric sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Jessica finally fell asleep. She kept crying for her mother, I just feel so helpless."

Sookie touched his shoulder. "Oh, honey, that doesn't mean she doesn't want you. I'm sure Jess was very grateful for you tonight; it's just that sometimes a little girl needs her mother to tell her that everything's going to be okay. When I lost mine, I cried in my room nonstop for three weeks straight. If it wasn't for my Gran, there's no telling where I would be right now. I know she loves you."

He nodded. "My parents were killed in a car accident when I was a little older than Jessica is now. I know exactly how she feels, but I still don't know what to say to make this better for her."

"Who took care of you?" she wondered in concern.

"My great aunt, who was anything but great. The woman treated me horribly. As soon as I turned eighteen, I took off and didn't look back once. I don't even know if she's still alive, but I haven't cared to find out."

Sookie kissed his cheek, resting her head against his chest. "Did she tell you anything about what happened tonight?"

Eric let out the breath he'd been holding. "I couldn't get much out of her; I think she's still in shock. I don't even think I want to know, all that matters is that she's safe now. I never wanted to be a father. Felicia had every right not to tell me about Jessica, she knew I wouldn't understand and she wanted to protect herself from the hurt I likely would have caused. I get it now, but I could not imagine never having known that little girl. In just a few short months, she's become my entire world. If I lost her…" his voice trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"You won't lose her, Eric. You're not alone anymore, you have me and together we can face anything. What happened was scary, but it's over now. Crystal will never hurt any of us again, and even though she's no longer an issue, I've still decided to quit my job at Merlotte's. This made me realize how much I've been missing out on; I want to be able to spend more time with the both of you."

He graced her with a smile, the first one of the night. "Thank you, Sookie, that means a lot to me. Just having you here, it makes everything easier to deal with. I love you very much."

She returned his smile, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Would you like to talk about what happened now?"

Jessica looked up from her notebook, shrugging as she pushed it aside.

"Did that woman hurt you?" Eric asked when it looked like she would cooperate.

The little girl shook her head. "She said we were going away, that she would take me to see Mommy. I told her I wanted you to come, but she wouldn't bring me to you. The bad lady said you needed to be punished."

Eric took in a deep breath. "The bad lady was wrong, sweetheart. She was sick, but I promise she will never come after you again."

"Is Mommy really gone?"

It was hard for a seven-year-old to understand when a parent wouldn't be coming back, something like that would have to be broken to them very gently. Unfortunately, Eric's great aunt didn't have one maternal bone in her body. She made him think that his parents were taken away because he was bad, that it was what he deserved. It ate at him for years, until he realized that his aunt was just an old bitch, which he made sure to tell her before he got the hell out of there. Just because her life was miserable, she had to bring everyone down with her, but Eric would never stoop to her level. "Yes, baby, do you know anything about Heaven?"

She nodded. "Mommy told me that's where Grandma went, she's singing with the angels."

"And that's where your mother is, she's at peace now. I know that I could never replace her, but I will be here for you through everything from now on. I've missed out on so much, but I promise that you will never be alone again. You, me, and Sookie, we're a family now and that's never going to change. Are you okay with that?"

"You won't send me away?" Jessica whispered uncertainly.

Eric hated that she still doubted him, but supposed he couldn't really blame her. "No, you're here to stay." His eyes teared up when she moved closer to give him a hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. "I love you, princess."

Jessica graced him with a smile. "Mommy used to call me that."

He smiled as well, glad to see that the nickname caused a positive reaction from her. "Well, that's what you are. And if I'm not mistaken, you have a birthday coming up in a few weeks. Anything special you want to do?"

She shook her head. "I just want you and Sookie."

Eric felt touched that she would rather spend her birthday with them instead of her friends. "How about we just have a nice dinner together, with some cake and presents? Does that sound good?"

Jessica nodded, laying her head against his chest.

Eric wondered how he ever could have lived without this feeling. He wished more than anything to make things right with Felicia, to at least apologize to her for leaving the way he did. If he knew then what he knew now, there was no way he would have let her go, but he also never would have met Sookie and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. He would honor Felicia by being a good father to Jessica, it was all he knew how to do.

"Could you be any cuter?"

He blushed, turning to see Sookie standing in the doorway. "I have my moments." Eric tucked Jessica in, seeing that she was nearly passed out. "Goodnight, princess," he whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead. He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and then taking Sookie in his arms. "It's time for all good little girls to be in bed."

She grinned up at him. "But I'm a very bad girl, didn't you know?"

Eric picked her up, chuckling when she tried to let out a quiet squeal as he headed over to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, lying down beside her. "Jessica wants to have a party at home, just the three of us."

Sookie raised her eyebrows. "She doesn't want to invite any kids from school?"

"That's what she said, I'm still hesitant about taking her back to that place. Those people are incompetent; perhaps we could send her to a private academy."

"Somehow I don't think she would like that as much," Sookie commented. "I'm pretty sure they're not stupid enough to ever let something like that happen again. Jessica's a smart girl; she knows not to go off with any strangers in the future. I think she'll be fine."

Eric agreed. "Still, I can't help feeling worried. I don't think Crystal's the only problem we're likely to have. Believe it or not, she wasn't the craziest woman I've hooked up with. Sophie comes to mind," he said with a shudder.

Sookie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Yeah, I saw her. We really need to talk about your taste."

"Hey, I think my taste has vastly improved."

She smiled, it was hard to argue with that. "True, don't worry, I have to believe that's the last ex we'll see."

Eric really hoped she didn't just jinx them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How much is it for a lap dance?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "This isn't a strip club, but if you behave yourself, I may just give you a private show later."

"I will take you up on that," he said with a leer, kissing her passionately on the lips.

She pulled away when the crowd around them started to whistle, blushing in embarrassment. "It's my last week, don't be causing any trouble."

"You were just as much into that as I was, but when do you have a break? I'm lonely," Eric finished with a pout.

Sookie knew she was never able to resist that, looking around to make sure she couldn't spot Sam. He was probably still out running his errands. She got Amelia's attention. "Cover for me, I'll just be ten minutes."

The brunette grinned. "I'll give you twenty."

Sookie nodded and grabbed Eric's arm, pulling him to the supply closet in the back. It was a pretty tight space, but would do for the time being. As soon as she yanked him inside, they were on each other. Sookie never would have risked doing such a thing in the past, but whenever she was around him, she always found it hard to keep her hands to herself. It was obvious that Eric had the same dilemma. With a child in the picture, it wasn't always easy to find some alone time, not that either one could regret being with Jessica. Especially after what happened with Crystal, when she wasn't at school, they would hardly let her out of their sight.

Eric licked and sucked her neck, bunching her skirt up and not hesitating before thrusting three long fingers inside of her drenched core. Catching her moan with his mouth as she rode his fingers, feeling the warm wetness spill out a second later. It would be best if their shirts remained on, foreplay was about all they had time for at the moment.

Sookie threw her head back as she came down from her high, about to say the hell with it and fuck him right there, but the door being thrown open put anything else she would have done on hold. Sookie pushed Eric away, fixing herself in the process as she looked guiltily at her soon to be former boss.

"What's going on in here?" Sam Merlotte wondered, but it was pretty clear to him.

"I was looking for some napkins since we're running low; Eric was just giving me a hand." Sookie cursed herself when she realized how lame that sounded, nudging her boyfriend in the stomach as he started to laugh. It was safe to say that nothing mortified him.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't born yesterday, Sook. This is something that can wait for when you get home, now go back to work. You're not off duty yet."

She nodded, letting out a breath when Sam walked away. "If you weren't so damn hot, we would not be having this problem."

Eric agreed. "Yes, lover, I take full responsibility."

"It's a good thing I quit because I probably would have just gotten fired."

He waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Doubtful, Merlotte is too busy lusting after you. There's no way he would have let you go."

Sookie shook her head. "Sam's just a friend, he doesn't think about me in that way."

Eric put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "My sweet Sookie, you are so adorably dense. You don't have to be a mind reader to know that practically every man in this place lusts after you. It's a good thing you won't be working here much longer, I am the jealous type."

She smiled. "I never would have guessed."

"To be honest, I've never been jealous until you. It's not a feeling I like that much."

"I know all too well," Sookie responded. With the numerous amounts of women who constantly hit on Eric, jealousy was to be expected. It was hard to imagine sometimes that he still chose to be with her, but wouldn't dwell on that if she could help it.

* * *

"Your little girl is gorgeous."

Eric rolled his eyes; he apparently couldn't take Jessica to the park without getting hit on. He figured it would be safer now that Crystal was no longer an issue and couldn't show up whenever she pleased, but he didn't take in the fact the other barracudas who loved to pick him up. "Thank you, but could you move to the side? I'm trying to keep an eye on my daughter."

She seemed stunned, taking off without another word.

Eric couldn't care less, getting hit on in the past by random women never used to bother him, but now he had Sookie and realized just how irritating it really was. He smiled when Jessica came over. "Are you done already?"

She nodded. "A boy from my class is here, I don't like him."

That took Eric by surprise, she usually liked everyone. "Why is that?"

Jessica shrugged. "He's mean to me."

"Mean to you how? Do I need to have a word with his parents?" Eric didn't like the sound of that. No one pushed his girl around and got away with it, whether they were a second grader or not.

She shook her head. "I just stay away from him."

Eric took her hand as they left the park. He didn't know if he could just let this go, but would see what Sookie had to say first.

* * *

"Okay, if I tell you what I think, do you promise not to get mad?"

"I do hate when you start a sentence like that," Eric commented. "Why would I get mad?"

Sookie took in a deep breath before continuing. "When I was about Jessica's age, there was a boy who liked to torment me. He would chase me around, pull my pigtails, the whole nine yards. And then out of nowhere during recess, he kissed me. Of course I punched him and that was pretty much the last of it, but this situation doesn't seem that different."

Eric's eyes widened. "Are you saying this bully is picking on Jessica because he likes her? No, I refuse to believe that. She's just a baby, boys are supposed to think girls have cooties at this age. I know I did. He's probably just a little tyrant; things aren't the same now as they were when we were kids."

She held her hands up. "Whatever you say, I was just making a suggestion. If he bothers her again, we should talk to the teacher."

Eric agreed, he refused to believe his little girl already had interest from boys. That just wouldn't do at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I have something for you," Eric said, taking a silver bracelet out of a black box and handing it to Jessica. "This is a charm bracelet, it's filled with trinkets of things I know you enjoy, but there's still room to add more of your own. I remember your mother telling me that she had one as a kid, but was very disappointed when she suddenly lost it. I was going to buy her another one, but unfortunately never had the chance. I know if she still had hers, she would have given it to you. I hope this one is to your liking."

Jessica smiled when he put her new jewelry around her wrist, watching it sparkle in the light. "Pretty, am I a real princess now?"

Eric laughed, shaking his head as Sookie joined them.

"That got you closer, but you do know what every princess needs, right?"

Jessica shrugged, clearly confused.

Sookie placed a tiara on the top of her head; it was one she had as a child. Gran would always have tea parties with her and Sookie was never without the shiny crown, but it was about time to pass it on.

Jessica got up to gaze at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty pink dress that Sookie bought for her earlier, and now with the tiara firmly in place, she looked even more like all those princesses her mommy used to read to her about. "I love it!" she exclaimed, running over to Sookie and giving her a big hug, then doing the same with her dad.

Eric clapped his hands together. "All right, now it's time for some cake. I think you've waited long enough."

Sookie smiled as she watched him head for the kitchen, glancing back at the happy expression on Jessica's face. They've all come such a long way, but she wouldn't change anything for the world. This was definitely where she belonged.

* * *

Eric kissed her tenderly on the lips when he got in bed later that night, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you for making this a pleasant birthday for Jessica, I wasn't sure at first that she would have fun spending time with just us, but the look on her face was all the reassurance I needed. She's an amazing little girl, it pains me that Felicia will never get the chance to see her grow up."

Sookie rested her head against his chest. "No, but she'll be happy to know that you are taking care of her now. I'm sure that's all she wanted. You're doing a great job with her, Felicia would be proud of you. I know I am."

He teared up a bit. "That means a lot to me, it feels nice to finally do something right."

"You do a lot of things right. I'm just so glad I didn't miss the chance to know either of you. If I decided to stay in Bon Temps, I wouldn't have any of this. I would have been miserable."

Eric agreed. "I know I would have been, not having you around for those few weeks was absolute misery. I could never go back to how things were."

"You won't have to," she replied. "We're in a good place now; I don't see that ever changing."

He really hoped she was right, losing Sookie would never be an option.

* * *

Eric came home from the store to find that his door was unlocked. He was confused since Sookie was at the hospital and Jessica was at school, worried that someone could have possibly broken in. He put his bags down; grabbing the baseball bat he kept in the hall closet. There was music playing in his bedroom and Eric noticed that the door was ajar; he wondered for one brief second if Sookie came home for a quickie, but didn't think that was the case after she was so late getting back to work last time.

When he finally pushed the door open, it was definitely not the woman he hoped to see and she was entirely naked on his bed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sophie grinned. "What does it look like? I know you're playing hard to get, but this is getting ridiculous now. There's no one here but us, so you're all out of excuses." She trailed a hand down her bare thigh, massaging her slick pussy in the process. "Come on, Eric, I know you want me. You see how wet I am, it would be just wrong to send me on my way unsatisfied."

He felt a migraine coming on, not to mention complete loathing and disgust. "What part of that will never happen again did you not comprehend? I have a girlfriend now, someone I actually love being with. You were just convenient, but those days are over. How the fuck did you even get in here?"

"The spare key under the mat, really, that is so unoriginal. Anyone could just walk right in," she told him in a bored tone.

"I'll be sure to have the locks changed, now get the fuck out."

Sophie scowled at him, grabbing her clothes off the floor. "You are such a buzzkill, you know that? Here I am offering myself to you, and you don't even take it? The Eric Northman I know doesn't do girlfriends, or bratty kids. What the fuck happened to you?"

"I grew up. If I ever see you around here again, I won't hesitate to have you arrested."

She scoffed, putting her clothes on as she left his room. "Whatever, you're not even worth my time. I hope your dick rots."

Eric rubbed his temples when she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door behind her. He would make a note to avoid insane women from now on.

* * *

Sookie was caught by surprise when Pam suddenly yanked her aside.

"We must have a word."

She rolled her eyes. "What's with all of the dramatics? Why can't you just say that we have to talk like a normal person?"

"I needed to get your attention in a more direct way," Pam stated, taking in a deep breath. "I don't want to alarm you, but we have a new patient. Unfortunately, he's one of yours. I would deal with him myself, but I'm already swamped enough as it is."

Sookie nodded. "Okay, what's the big deal? I'm free right now, there's no harm in me handling another patient."

Pam shook her head. "The patient is Bill Compton."

And with those words said, Sookie felt her entire world collapse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What's wrong with him?" she started, keeping this strictly professional. Sookie wouldn't fall apart now, even though she prayed to never see that man again.

"Gunshot wound, if you can believe it. I would have gladly shaken the hand of the fucker who put a bullet in Bill Compton, but that's not to be the case. The moron did it himself."

Sookie raised her eyebrows in confusion. "He shot himself on purpose?"

Pam shook her head. "That would make more sense, but no, he claims it was an accident. Compton was just messing with the gun and it went off, shooting him in the leg. According to him, he had no idea it was loaded. That is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

Sookie nodded and headed to his room, putting on an indifferent expression. She grabbed his chart, feeling his eyes on her, but refused to give him acknowledgement. "Well, lucky for you no major arteries were damaged. They got the bullet out; you should be all bandaged up in no time and sent on your way. The doctor just wants to keep you overnight for observation."

"It's good to see you again, Sookie. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

That time she did look at him. He seemed more pale than usual, but that could have to do with the blood loss. "I can't say the feeling is mutual. Let's get one thing straight, Bill; I'm only your nurse at the moment. We are not going to talk about the past, if I had my way, we wouldn't be talking about anything at all. I like to think I'm not a very hateful person, but I can honestly say that I despise you. Seeing you injured like this doesn't change that fact, I would just say you had it coming, but my Gran didn't raise me that way. I'm a better person now; it's nice to know that at least one of us has grown up."

Bill nodded, wincing when she inspected his leg, and not in a gentle manner. "I deserve that. If it means anything, I really am very sorry for what happened with us. I have regretted it ever since."

"It means nothing," she said, giving him one last look. "We're done here, get some rest." Sookie tried to control her breathing once she left the room, not about to show Bill Compton that him being here had any affect on her whatsoever.

* * *

Sookie entered the apartment after another exhausting day, confused to see Eric stripping their bed.

"We are burning these sheets," he told her when she walked in. "If I could, I would burn the mattress as well. We also need to get the locks changed, or to just find another fucking apartment that every crazy ex of mine doesn't know about."

"Okay, I'm guessing your day sucked just as much as mine did. What happened?"

He let out a sigh. "Don't get upset, but I came home from the market and found Sophie waiting for me on our bed. She was in the nude, hence me getting rid of these. Before you say anything, I threw her out and made damn sure she knew that nothing was to ever happen with us again. Unfortunately, I don't know if she got the hint."

Sookie gave a humorless laugh, that was just what she needed. "Of course, because that's the one thing my day was missing."

"What happened on your end?" Eric wondered in concern.

She sat down, running her fingers through her hair. "Bill showed up at the hospital, he apparently shot himself by accident and I'm still not so sure I believe that, but it doesn't matter. Seeing him again after all this time, I have never wanted to kill someone more. I know it's awful, what kind of person thinks like that? I thought I was over what he did to me, but seeing him just brought it all back. We made plans for the future, you know? We talked about getting married and having kids, he made me think that being with me was the best thing that ever happened to him. That's why I was so excited to find out I was pregnant, it was sooner than we discussed and we weren't even married yet, but I didn't care. I wanted that baby more than anything, and I knew that he would be just as ecstatic as I was. I feel my heart break all over again when I think about finding him in our bed with that woman, and knowing that I killed my child because of it. I should have taken better care of her. There was this helpless creature inside of me, and I didn't even give her much thought after Bill's betrayal. It's like I forgot that she even existed. Is it wrong that I want him to know about her? He needs to know exactly what he put me through."

Eric took her in his arms when she started to cry, not ever able to stand the sight of her tears. It broke his heart just as much. "It's not wrong, dear one. He should know how much he hurt you; the bastard doesn't deserve any kind of forgiveness."

Sookie nodded, wiping her eyes. A subject change was in order. "Where's Jessica? I have an urge to hold her."

Eric loved that Sookie was starting to see Jessica as her daughter. Once they were married, it would be all the more official. "She's at a friend's house, but should be back in an hour or so. Until then, you're welcome to hold me."

She smiled now, doing just that. He always made her feel safe and protected. With Bill it felt more forced, she knew that now. He was always keeping things from her, which should have been a clue that it likely never would have worked out between them. Sookie accused him of having an affair once; he just laughed it off and told her that he could never be with anyone else. That she was all he needed and like a fool, Sookie fell for it. She would never make that mistake again.

* * *

Sookie held her head up high as she entered the hospital room, noticing Bill sitting up with his new crutches. He was about to say something, but she stopped him. Instead finally saying what she should have all those years ago, it was time.

"You broke my heart. I loved you, and it was like none of that even mattered. We were together in high school, all through college. Hell, we decided to live together at eighteen. I knew we were too young and had only been dating for a few months at that point, but I didn't care as long as I was with you. When I found you with her, I was going to tell you that I was pregnant. It was a little girl, but I was too broken to care for her and I miscarried. I have hated you every day since, but I take just as much responsibility. I could have been there for her, raised her on my own and I know we would have been fine, but I wasn't strong enough then. I am now, and I wanted to thank you for that. Seeing you again has given me the closure I've needed, I'm with a man who I love dearly. He treats me like I deserve to be treated, and we both have a beautiful daughter together. We could have had that life, but you threw it all away and I couldn't be more relieved. And now that I've gotten that off my chest, please try to be careful in the near future. I never want to see you in my hospital again."

She walked away, not even letting him get one word in. It was over, and she could officially move on knowing that the burden has been lifted off her shoulders.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Eric grasped Sookie's hand when it looked like another woman would come over to him, wanting to make it clear that he was taken.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you marking your territory?"

He scoffed. "Hardly, I'm just tired of being picked up at a fucking playground. People bring their kids here, it's just disgusting."

Sookie smiled now. "Oh, how things have changed. Is that why you wanted me to come with you?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you, but that might have had something to do with it. I never realized before how irritating it is to have random girls come up to me with their cheesy lines. I know I was just as bad in the past, but now it just makes me feel sleazy thinking about the way I've treated most of those women. Even though some had it coming, that doesn't make it right."

She pecked his cheek. "You're all grown up, I'm so proud of you."

Eric blushed at her teasing. "It took you and Jessica to help push me in the right direction. I can't thank you enough for taking a chance on me; I don't know where I would be right now if you didn't."

Sookie took that moment to glance back at Jessica, raising her eyebrows when the child was approached by another boy and wondering if that was the kid she'd been having problems with at school. Before she could say anything, he kissed Jessica on the cheek and the second the girl came out of shock, she slugged him in the stomach, leaving both Eric and Sookie stunned at what just happened.

* * *

"I guess we should have had this conversation sooner, but I didn't think it was necessary. Sweetheart, why did you hit that boy? Violence is never the answer; I don't want you to do that again."

"But he's icky, Daddy. I told Hoyt to leave me alone and he didn't listen," Jessica stated.

Eric couldn't resist smiling at that, even though what she did was very wrong. "God, how I wish you would keep thinking that, but there will be a time when you won't find boys to be icky anymore. I know you can't understand that now, but hitting doesn't solve anything. I want you to apologize to Hoyt tomorrow, okay? You're a sweet girl, baby, I'd hate for you to get a bad reputation. You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad for that, but you still have to say you're sorry to him."

Jessica pouted, but nodded her head in agreement.

Sookie smiled when she took off back to her room, shaking her head. "I guess my theory was right."

Eric groaned. "I was praying it was just a bully, but now that she hit him, he should hopefully not try anything like that again. She's only eight; I was hoping to not have to deal with this for at least another twenty years. When did you first start dating?"

"I think I was about fourteen."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not helping at all."

Sookie sat down beside him on the couch. "This is something all parents have to go through, but at least you won't have to alone. My poor Gran had to deal with me and Jason all by herself, it was definitely no picnic. Especially with the numerous women he tended to bring back to the house at all hours of the night, she did the best she could. I moved away with Bill for college when I was eighteen, and not a day goes by that I don't regret leaving the way I did. I should have been there for her since Jason was already gone, not that he was ever really there to begin with. Everyone told me I was taking things too fast with Bill, but I was so blinded by love at the time that I didn't listen. And when I finally did go back to visit Gran, it was too late. I'm just relieved I didn't miss getting to say goodbye to her, that's something Jason didn't have."

"I just want her to always be safe," Eric commented.

"And she will, because there's nothing you wouldn't do to protect her. If some boy even thinks about breaking her heart, I know you'll be right there to pick up the pieces. Jessica is the luckiest girl in the world; she gets to have you for a father. That's more than most kids get."

He teared up at that, kissing the top of her head. "You have so much faith in me; I don't ever want to let you down. Either of you, I couldn't bear it."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

Eric smiled. "I wish I could have met your Gran, she raised an amazing woman."

Sookie blushed, kissing his chin since that was the only part she could reach. She sighed in contentment when he wrapped his strong arms around her, feeling safer than she ever had before.

* * *

She took a shortcut home after leaving the hospital, wanting nothing more than to take a nice hot bath. This day could not end soon enough. When Sookie turned down what was usually a deserted alley, she stopped at the sound of a commotion in the distance. She should have kept going, but was too curious and got out of her car to check the situation. If someone was hurt, she couldn't just ignore them. The voices became clearer the further she walked.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Compton. You think that last bullet was a bitch? That's nothing compared to what else will happen to you if you don't give me my money."

"I just need a little more time; can't we be reasonable about this?"

Sookie gulped when she recognized Bill's voice, wondering what he got himself into, but now she really regretted leaving her car. She backed away, only to bump into another body. Gasping when two hands grabbed her in a tight grip, yanking her over to where the other men were arguing.

"Look what I found, a little spy. What should I do with her?"

Bill's eyes widened at the sight of her there.

Sookie jerked out of his tight embrace, giving him a hard stare.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this," Bill claimed.

The man in charge laughed. "Oh, she a little friend of yours? Well, that just made everything a lot more interesting."

Sookie looked terrified now as he pulled out a gun, aiming it right at her.

"This is how it's going to be, Compton. You either give me my money now, or your little girlfriend gets shot in the head. The choice is yours."

"Please, I only need two more days," Bill pleaded. "I promise you'll get your money, just don't hurt her."

He put the gun away, nodding his head. "Fine, I'm a sensible man. You only have twenty-four hours to get what is owed to me, or I'll come after everyone you care about." This time he took out a knife, trailing the blade down Sookie's cheek and loving the look of fear on her face. "Such a pretty thing, it would be a shame if something were to happen to her." To prove his point, he made a shallow cut on her arm.

Sookie cried out at the pain, holding her bloody arm to her body as tears stung her eyes.

Bill wanted to go to her, but knew that wouldn't be welcome at the moment. "Yes, twenty-four hours, I promise you will have your money by then."

The man nodded, motioning to his friend that it was time to go. "Until next time, have a lovely evening."

When they were gone, Sookie moved out of the way to avoid Bill's touch, instead sending him a scathing glare. "What the hell have you done?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You have got to be kidding me! Gambling debts, that's what this is about?"

Bill looked ashamed under her gaze. "I was lost for a while after we parted ways. I got really drunk one night and had it out with my boss, which caused me to get fired. My parents cut me off to teach me a lesson; I just didn't know what else to do. With the economy being as bad as it is, I needed to make some quick cash. I had a whole system; never did I think it would actually fail on me."

Sookie took in a deep breath, snatching the jacket that he offered to her to stop the bleeding from her wound as best she could. "You really are an idiot, how much do you owe?"

"Ten thousand, and I'm short about half of that."

She felt a migraine coming on. "I can't believe you could be this much of a moron, Bill. You don't mess with stuff like that; gambling is never a sure thing. Look, this isn't my concern. I'm sorry that you're in debt, but I really can't help you. I have to get home."

Bill stopped her from leaving. "You should at least let me take you to the hospital, fix that up for you. It's my fault you got hurt."

She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "I just left the hospital and have no intention of going back tonight, I'm a nurse. I can manage one little cut. I hope you figure something out, I really mean that."

He nodded, watching with a heavy heart as she left the alley. Bill made a huge mistake when he took up with Lorena all those years ago. Seeing Sookie now, he would give anything to have her back.

* * *

"I am going to fucking kill him!"

Sookie placed a calming hand on Eric's arm, luckily Jessica was with a friend because there's no way she wouldn't have heard his outburst. "It's only a scratch; I think Bill has his own problems to deal with."

Eric sat back at her side, inspecting her injury closer. "Are you sure that you're all right?"

She nodded. "It's nothing I can't handle, but things got scary for a second there. The guy had a gun; I was terrified that he would use it on me. It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. I just hope Bill finds a way to get that money, I can't believe anyone could be so stupid as to gamble. He should have tried harder to get a job. I know I have every right to hate him after what he did, but I never would have wished this for him."

"Why were you even there, Sookie?"

"I heard a noise and wanted to check it out, but I regret that now. I should have just minded my own business," she explained.

He gave a small smile. "I know that goes against your nature."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I have my moments."

Eric agreed, but really prayed that getting involved in Compton's mishap won't eventually come back to bite them on the ass.

* * *

Sookie held Jessica's hand all the way to the local shop, promising that she could pick out one toy if she wished. Eric had a meeting with his publisher and she wanted this time to spend with Jessica, just the two of them.

"I know there's a lot to choose from, but don't go crazy."

Jessica nodded adamantly, looking like a kid in a candy store.

She watched her with a smile, turning around just to bump into another person and letting out a breath of annoyance. "Are you stalking me now?"

Bill looked taken aback. "I didn't know you would be here, but I'm glad that I've found you. I just wanted you to know that you won't have to worry, I've figured out the money situation. I promise that Victor and his goons will never harm you again."

Sookie would have felt relieved, but it was hard to take Bill at his word. He'd done nothing but lie to her in the past. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I'm just selling some of my stuff, things I don't really need. It's for the best."

"Can I have a princess doll? She's so pretty."

Sookie was brought back to reality at Jessica's voice, seeming to just realize that she wasn't there alone. "Of course you can, sweetie. I just need one more minute and then we can go, okay?"

Jessica nodded and headed back over to the toys.

Bill was stunned. "Is that your daughter? How is that even possible? We only broke up four years ago."

She let out a sigh. "Not that it's any of your business, but she's my boyfriend's daughter. I consider her to be my own, and some day she will be officially."

"Wow, I suppose a lot has changed for you. It's good to see you happy; you deserve it after what I put you through. I can't apologize for that enough."

"Don't, Bill, we've said all we need to about what happened. I'm just trying to do my best to move on, you should do the same." Sookie went back to get Jessica, taking the girl's hand and leading her to the front of the store, not giving Bill Compton another glance. It was time to close that chapter of her life for good.

* * *

Eric still wasn't home yet and Sookie was enjoying some quiet time with Jessica, reading a book to her while she got ready for bed.

"Are you going to marry my daddy?"

That question completely took her by surprise. "I don't know, maybe one day. It probably won't be for a long time, though."

Jessica gave that some thought. "If you get married, can I call you Mommy?"

Sookie tried not to tear up, but it was a losing battle. "That would mean very much to me, but you can call me whatever you want."

She snuggled under the covers, starting to feel her eyes get heavy. "Do I have to wait till you're married? I want you to be my mommy now."

Sookie didn't know what to say when Jessica dozed off, wondering if she could have meant that. "It would be a blessing to be your mother," she whispered, kissing the girl's forehead tenderly. Sookie turned around, only to see Eric standing in the doorway with an awestruck expression on his face. She had no idea he was even home. Before she could say anything, Eric pulled her out of the room and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, nearly taking her breath away.

He touched his forehead to hers. "I don't want it to be for a long time, Sookie."

She didn't know what he meant, until he pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. Sookie gasped when he got down on one knee, keeping both of her hands firmly in his.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

She didn't know what to say, instead choosing to stare at him as if he had two heads.

Eric stood back up, rubbing his neck in nervousness. "I know it's still really soon, but there is nothing that feels more right to me than this. We're already living together, Jessica adores you, and the only thing missing is getting to call you my wife."

Sookie let out the breath she'd been holding. "When did you get that?"

He shrugged. "I guess about two weeks ago. I was waiting for the right moment and after what I just heard, I couldn't wait any longer."

"I don't know, Eric. Like you said, this is all happening really fast. I love you, but I don't think I'm ready to get married yet. I hope you can understand."

He did, but still couldn't help the disappointment he felt. "I knew it was probably a long shot. There's no hurry, you take all the time you need to think this over. The ring will still be here when you're ready."

Sookie was glad for that, letting him wrap his arms around her in a tender embrace. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married, and Eric would definitely be her first choice, but she wasn't about to rush anything with him. Her entire relationship with Bill was practically based on that, she didn't think clearly at all where he was concerned and ended up with a broken heart for her troubles. This time around, she was taking her time and doing things right. Sookie had a feeling the pay off would be well worth it.

* * *

"He fucking proposed and you said no? Do you know how hard it must have been for those words to leave Eric Northman's mouth? His first proposal and he gets rejected, I wouldn't be surprised if he never popped the question again."

Sookie glared at her friend. "You're not helping, Ames, I already feel like shit enough as it is. I don't expect for you to understand, we've only been together for a few months. I know we've technically known each other for years, but I spent most of that time cursing his existence. It's still a lot to take in right now, but Eric was very considerate. You should give him more credit."

Amelia nodded, cleaning off her last table. "You're right, I probably would have said the same thing if I was in your shoes. Thanks again for helping me out tonight, I know you didn't have to. With Sam out of town and two of the girls with that damn flu that's going around, we're a little overwhelmed at the moment. Are you sure you don't wanna come back? This has to be more fun than working with sick people all day, and you get great tips."

Sookie shook her head. "This job was only supposed to be temporary, you knew that. I have no intention of coming back, but you know I'm always willing to help out when you need me. Just don't go making a habit of it; I need to have a life of my own. It's long overdue."

The brunette couldn't argue with that. "So, I met someone the other night, Tray Dawson. He's a biker type, came in with a few friends and we got to talking. He's really sweet, not as tough as people might expect. We're going out this weekend."

Sookie's eyes widened. "And you're just now telling me about this? That's great, Ames, I'm really happy for you."

She shrugged. "It's just one date; we don't have to make a big deal out of it. You act like I never go out. In case you've forgotten, I'm the one who actually has a life."

"Yes, but it involves you staying in more than going out. All you do is sleep around and that's not healthy, you need someone decent in your life. Believe me, I never thought these words would come out of my mouth after Bill screwed me over, but it's nice to be in a real relationship. Most people might dread going home to the same person every day, but I love it. I never knew living with a man could make me feel like this, it sure as hell never did with Bill. I know I have every reason to worry with Eric, especially with how colorful his past is, but I just don't. I completely trust him, which could not be said for a couple months ago. He's so devoted to me and Jessica; I don't think he would ever do anything to hurt us. You deserve to have that, too."

Amelia took that into consideration, realizing she could truly see more happening with Tray. That surprisingly didn't scare her as much as she thought it would.

* * *

Sookie left the bar later than she would have liked, it was usually pretty packed on a Friday night. Sam picked the perfect time to take off for a week. She groaned when she saw a familiar person in the deserted parking lot, trying to put a key in his car, but not having much luck with it.

"How drunk are you?"

Bill looked up at her, a dazed expression on his face. "My sweet Sookie, I've missed you."

She cringed at the smell of booze that came from him. "Give me your keys, Bill, I'm not about to let you drive home when you're wasted like this. You should know better than that." Sookie moved closer, taking the keys from him, but it was enough to blindside her as he planted a firm kiss on her lips. She shoved him away instantly, wiping at her mouth. "What the hell are you doing? I don't care how drunk you are, Bill Compton, you do that again and I will beat your ass!"

He chuckled. "So kinky, were you always like that or does this new man in your life bring it out? It shouldn't be him who gets to see that side of you. I've made some mistakes, but I never stopped loving you. We could be so good together if you gave me another chance, let me prove to you that I've changed."

"Oh, yeah, you've really changed. I don't even know who you are anymore, but it's no longer my problem. I'm calling you a cab, you can sleep off the hangover and maybe in the light of a new day, you'll start to think more clearly."

Bill shook his head, stopping her from making the call. "I like it here, the only way you'll prevent me from driving away is if you get in the car with me. You remember in high school when we used to fool around in my backseat? I've always cherished those moments."

Sookie took in a deep breath. "Okay, alcohol makes you relive things you wouldn't normally, nothing you're saying makes any sense. It's over between us, Bill. You have to accept that we will never get back together, now give me back my phone." She went to grab for her cell, but he held it out of her reach and before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her tightly as he shoved her into the now open car. Sookie yelled out, but his hand clapped over her mouth to cut off her screams.

"We were good together once; I'll make you feel that way again."


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it's a short one, but hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter. We're almost at the end now. Just had my 29th birthday, I pray that the second half of the year goes a lot better than the first. I hope everyone has a fun and safe 4th of July=)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Sookie kicked out at him, but he was stronger than he looked, even when intoxicated.

"Stop, you'll only hurt yourself. I just want to make you feel good."

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Bill wouldn't budge, instead unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her lace bra. "Did you wear this for him, or did you know you would be seeing me tonight?"

Her anger turned to fear as Bill started to fondle her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. "Please, don't do this." Sookie couldn't stop the tears from forming, and she hated herself for that.

Bill pulled away as if burned, genuinely surprised by the anguish on her face. He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I love you, Sookie. I would never do anything to put you in harm's way, you must believe that. I should have fought for us more; I never should have let Lorena seduce me. I was a weak man, but not a day goes by that I don't regret my actions. I lost the one person who meant more to me than anything else on this earth. I am truly very sorry, but I can't let you go. I'm nothing without you, sweetheart."

Sookie tried not to gag when he kissed her again, shoving his tongue down her throat. He squeezed her nipples through her bra, roaming his hands all over her body. When he slipped his fingers into her pants, she struck him as hard as she could in the crotch, watching in satisfaction as he groaned in pain and releasing her in the process.

She scrambled out of the car, glaring at him with all the hatred she possessed. "God, what the hell happened to you? Gambling, getting drunk off your ass, and now you want to add rape to the list?" Sookie snatched up her fallen cell phone, shaking her head in disgust. "Screw the cab; I'm calling the police to deal with you. I've had about enough of your crap to last me a lifetime, and don't even think about taking off before they show up." She did just that, knowing that with his drunkenness and how much agony he was now in, he wasn't likely to be taking off any time soon. Sookie glanced down at him after making the call, he looked so utterly pathetic and she couldn't find it in her to feel sorry for him. He brought this all on himself. "You were right about one thing, though. You are nothing without me."

* * *

Eric ran to her after getting a call from the station, taking her in his arms as he smothered her with kisses.

She smiled against his strong chest, never so happy to see anyone. "I'm okay."

He pulled away to get a better look at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Sookie let out a sigh, reliving to him everything that happened with Bill and if they weren't currently in a police station, she might be worried for her ex-boyfriend's safety.

"And where the fuck is he now?"

"He's locked up for the night," she explained. "They're letting him sober up in here, but he'll probably make bail the next morning. Bill is a lowlife, but he has pretty rich parents. Even though he claims they cut him off, I'm sure it's only a matter of time until they come get him out. I hope this is a wake up call and makes him realize what a huge idiot he's been. Either way, I'm getting a restraining order. If he steps so much as twenty feet near me again, he's coming right back here. I've officially had enough."

Eric led her out of the station, wanting to get back home to Jessica. His neighbor was watching her, but the crazy old lady couldn't be trusted for long. He just didn't have anyone else to turn to in such short notice.

* * *

Weeks went by with no sign of Bill; it looked like he finally took her threats seriously. If she never saw him again, it would be too soon.

Sookie found the engagement ring in Eric's sock drawer, smiling at his idea of a hiding place. She took it out of the box, staring in awe at how gorgeous it was. She placed the jewel on her finger, holding it up to get a better look. It sparkled in the light, bringing another smile to her face.

"Does this mean you're ready?"

She jumped at Eric's voice in the doorway, feeling embarrassed that he caught her. "I just wanted to try it on to see if it would fit."

He stepped further into the room, taking her hand in his. "It's a perfect fit, but then again, you always were."

Sookie felt choked up, looking at the love and adoration on his features, she realized how ridiculous she was being. A man like this only came around once in a girl's life, and she'd have to be pretty damn stupid to turn him away. She kissed his knuckles, gazing deeply into his eyes. "Eric Northman, would you do me the honor of being my husband?"

He grinned, nodding without any hesitation. "I thought you'd never ask."

Before Sookie could respond, he picked her up and swung her around the room, laughing at his antics as he put her back down.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world, and I promise that I will never let you down. I will love and cherish you for the rest of your days, Sookie Stackhouse."

With heartfelt words like that, she definitely made the right decision.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Pam cringed at the sound of gagging coming from the staff restroom. "This is the second time today that you have vomited, I told you not to eat the cafeteria food."

Sookie came out looking really pale, clutching her queasy stomach. "I don't think this is because of something I ate, probably just caught that flu bug that's been going around."

Pam touched her forehead to feel that she was slightly warm. "Well, it's a good thing you're already at a hospital. Perhaps you should have one of the doctors look you over."

Sookie agreed, wanting to get to the bottom of this. She didn't get sick often.

* * *

"So, what is the verdict?"

Sookie took in a deep breath to try and calm herself. "It's not the flu, apparently I'm pregnant."

Pam raised her eyebrows. "And how do you feel about that? I'm assuming the spawn is Eric's."

Sookie sent her a glare; you could always count on Pam to tell it like it was. "Of course it's Eric's, I haven't been with anyone else. I don't know how I feel about this, or how he's going to take the news. We briefly discussed the possibility of kids, but that was to be a long while from now."

"Trust me, that man has it bad. It's as if you hung the moon, completely disgusting. You tell him about this and he will be ecstatic, but I honestly do not envy you. I never saw the appeal of children."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Sookie commented, rubbing her temples and thinking about what she was going to do.

* * *

Sookie entered the apartment with trepidation, remembering the last time she came home to tell a man that she was pregnant. This would not be the same situation, but she still couldn't help feeling nervous. Instead, when she opened their bedroom door, she got another surprise. Sookie gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock.

Eric looked caught, giving her a sheepish expression. "Is it that bad?"

She lowered her hand, moving closer to him as she ran her fingers through his newly shortened hair. "I would say this is a little more than a trim."

He nodded. "I know it's shorter than we talked about, but I actually like it. If you don't, it will grow back. I promise never to cut it again if that's what you wish."

Sookie smiled, shaking her head. "I love it, always knew there was a handsome face under there somewhere."

Eric smiled as well, glad to have her approval.

"Now that one shock is out of the way, I have another for you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, that being the last thing he anticipated. "Are you certain?"

Sookie nodded. "I've been sick at work and finally went to see a doctor; I thought it might be the flu or something. I know we haven't talked about having children right now; this is all happening so fast. We just got engaged…"

Eric cut her off with his mouth, pulling away to press his forehead against hers. "Did you think I would not be pleased about this? Yes, it is happening sooner than expected, but I couldn't be happier. You're carrying my baby, Sookie. There is no better feeling in the world; I promise that I will do right by you and the little one. I missed the first seven years of Jessica's existence; I will never go through that again. I plan on being there for every second of this child's life."

Her eyes teared up, kissing his lips sweetly. "Thank you, I was so worried about telling you. I don't know why, but it means so much to me that you're okay with this."

He cupped her cheek, a bigger smile lighting up his features. "I couldn't be more okay. We just have to tell Jessica that she will soon be having a little brother or sister, how do you think she'll take it?"

Sookie wasn't too sure, but had a feeling everything would work out.

* * *

Eric's heart nearly melted when he entered their bedroom to find Jessica lying with Sookie, his daughter's head resting on her stomach.

Jessica looked up at him, a frown on her face. "I don't hear the baby."

He graced her with a warm smile, not able to think it was possible to love this child more than he already did. "It's too soon to hear anything, princess, but you can still talk to her if you want. When she gets bigger, she might be able to recognize your voice."

The little girl did just that, telling her new sibling everything about her day.

Sookie smiled up at him. "You've already decided it will be a girl?"

Eric shrugged. "I just have a strong feeling, but it doesn't much matter to me. I'm too busy being joyful at the fact you've given me another child."

She reached over to kiss him, causing the girl in between them to giggle. Sookie tickled her tummy. "And just what is so funny?"

Jessica burst into more laughter. "You were kissing, it's gross."

"Oh, just wait until you're older. You won't think it's so gross then."

Eric groaned. "Can we possibly not think about that? I want her to stay my little girl forever," he said with a pout.

"I'm a big girl," Jessica stated.

He let out a sigh. "And so it begins."

Sookie laughed. "It won't be so bad; soon you'll have another one to deal with. I bet you're wishing it was a boy now, but if you knew Jason growing up, you would be begging for another girl."

Eric shook his head. "I'll take your word for it." Before they knew it, Jessica was passed out. Eric gently picked her up and carried her to her room, placing her on the bed. He gazed at her for several minutes, then kissed her cheek and headed back to Sookie. He took his fiancée in his arms, smothering her with kisses. "I love you."

She smiled, never tired of hearing that. "I love you, too."

"Do you think we would be here right now?" he wondered after a few seconds of silence, deciding to clarify when he saw the confusion on her face. "If Jessica was never in the picture, do you think we would have eventually fallen in love on our own?"

Sookie thought about it. "I like to think so, but I guess we'll never know. She's the one who brought us together, if you never gave up your womanizing ways, this wouldn't have happened. It took seeing you with her to really make me realize that you were someone worth taking a chance on. I don't know if I'd feel that way if it wasn't for her. What about you?"

Eric nodded without any hesitation. "Yes, I would have loved you even if she never came into my life. You have always fascinated me, Sookie. At first I was just intrigued because you were the only woman who didn't fall for my bullshit, but if I'm being completely honest, I've been interested ever since I first saw you and it wasn't just for a good fuck. I admit that thought did cross my mind, but I also wanted to really get to know you. I've never cared about getting to know a woman before. I could tell you were hurt in the past; you built these walls to keep people out. I was more determined than anything to break through them."

"You did a good job of that," she responded. "I never thought I would trust anyone again after Bill, but you completely took me by surprise. This is how it should have been the first time; I should have come home to tell my boyfriend that I was pregnant and he should have been so happy. Not screwing some slut on our bed, but now I think he did me a favor. I never would have had this if I was still with him."

Whenever Eric thought of Compton and all the pain he caused Sookie, he wanted to find the man and beat the living shit out of him. Even though that likely wouldn't solve anything, it would make him feel a hell of a lot better. "I wish I could have known you then. I would have gotten you away from him before he broke your heart, but what's done is done. We unfortunately can't change the past, but we don't have to dwell on it forever. We're in a better place now, and I will never regret all the time we've had together. You have given me more than I ever dreamed of, for that I will be eternally grateful."

Sookie had tears in her eyes at his speech, laying her head on his chest and feeling secure when he wrapped his strong arms around her. It didn't take long to fall asleep after that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sookie was woken up by familiar voices in the house. With only a few weeks away from her due date, they decided it would be best to find a new place as to have more space for the baby. They found a cute little one-story house about ten minutes from the hospital, which was a much easier commute for Sookie. Of course, she hadn't been there since they sent her on maternity leave a month ago.

She wanted to get married before the baby came and Eric had no complaints, it was a simple wedding ceremony of only a few close friends. It had always been a dream of hers to be married in the chapel where her parents were wed; Eric didn't care where it happened as long as she was to officially become his wife. He was willing to do anything her heart desired, and she loved him even more for it.

Breaking out of her reverie, Sookie headed to the living room to find Eric and Pam sitting on the couch, her husband laughing at something the gorgeous blonde said. If Pam wasn't into women, Sookie would have been very concerned to see them so close together, but since she was currently as big as a whale, the fact Pam wasn't at all interested in Eric didn't seem to apply at the moment. She remembered his obvious interest in her all too clearly. "What's going on?"

Eric glanced up at Sookie, surprised to see the scowl on her face. "I'm sorry, love, we didn't mean to wake you. Pam just came over to see how you were doing, and we just got to talking. Did you know that she used to be a stripper? Honestly, how you go from that to working as a nurse is beyond me, but it's very impressive."

Sookie did know that, and now Eric would have an even bigger excuse to picture Pam in the nude. "I don't see why it matters, she's not about to give you a free show. I know I'm pretty much repulsive right now, but I would really appreciate you not flirting with other women while I'm pregnant with your child. This is just as much your fault as it is mine."

Eric raised his eyebrows in confusion, wondering where that came from.

Pam took that as her cue to leave. "Well, I see this is a bad time. When you pop the kid out, give me a call. You'll likely be more pleasant then."

Eric stood up once Pam left. "What was that about? I wasn't flirting. She came here to see you, but I know you haven't been sleeping well lately and didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Sookie felt tears form, but wasn't about to give in to them. "I'm just feeling very unattractive, and I wake up to find Pam so close to you. I know how much you used to like her, I just panicked. I warned you that my hormones would just keep getting worse."

He smiled softly, taking a disgruntled Sookie in his arms. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. Pam is just a friend, I could never think about another woman like that. You're carrying my child, Sookie. Do you know how beautiful that makes you to me? No one else could ever compare."

The tears did fall then, sniffling lightly as she clung to his shirt. "I don't know how you've put up with me."

"Simple, I love you. When you love someone as much as we do, you can pretty much handle anything."

She smiled as well, really not able to argue with that.

* * *

Eric kissed every inch of her belly, whispering to his new daughter and telling her how excited he was to meet her. They decided not to wait to reveal the sex of the baby. It would be easier to prepare this way, and Eric could not be happier to find out he was having another girl. He raised Sookie's leg a bit, sliding into her warm heat in one quick thrust, but being careful not to hurt her. They were told that having sex was the best way to induce labor, and with her now being a few days late, they were willing to try anything.

Sookie was relieved that he finally gave in; she had never been so uncomfortable in her life. She moaned, trailing her hands down his muscled back. Sookie cried out as she came, panting in the afterglow as Eric slid out of her.

It was a good thing that Jessica was with Amelia; her best friend had a special bond with the child and jumped at any chance she could to babysit. It was so unlike her, but ever since Amelia had been with Tray, she was a new woman. She even talked about marriage and having children of her own, which was something Sookie never would have expected.

* * *

Sookie started feeling pains the next day, gasping when her water suddenly broke.

Eric got her things together and took off for the hospital, calling Amelia to let her know what was going on and to keep Jessica with her for a little while longer. He didn't want his daughter coming to the hospital until after the baby was born.

Nearly six hours later, Adele Olivia Northman was brought into the world, and she was beautiful.

Eric had tears in his eyes as he stared at his newest little miracle; she looked so much like Sookie. He placed the baby in her mother's arms, watching them together in awe.

"I can't believe we made her, she's so perfect."

He had to agree, gazing at them lovingly. "How could she be anything else?" Eric placed a kiss to the top of Sookie's head, and then did the same with Adele. "You've given me an amazing gift, lover. I don't know how to ever thank you."

Sookie smiled up at him, kissing his lips sweetly just as the door to her room opened.

"Hey, are you up for some company?"

Sookie nodded at Amelia, gesturing for Jessica to come closer. "Say hello to Adele, your new sister."

The little girl took her dad's hand, glancing down at the infant in wonder. "She's small."

Eric smiled. "You were that tiny once, princess. I wish I could have known you then, but I'm going to be there every step of the way from now on. You'll start to get sick of me."

She shook her head, giving him a hug.

Eric wrapped his arms around her, thanking God every day that she was brought into his life.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

Eric nodded as he gazed at his lovely wife, Jessica at her side, with their newborn daughter asleep in her stroller. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." It was only a few months ago that he finally came out to the public, that Leif Erickson and Eric Northman were one in the same. He didn't know why he was so worried, not much had changed since the big announcement was made.

They were celebrating the release of his fourth book in the _Moonlight_ series, which Eric came to realize was also his last. It was time to put that series to rest and start on a new adventure, one that Sookie was the complete inspiration for.

Eric smiled when the first person came up to him, going on about how his books had changed her life. He was participating in his first official book signing, which is something he never would have gotten used to before. Hearing comments like that was still pretty new, but he couldn't help feeling flattered to know that he might have made such a big difference in someone's life. He glanced up to see the sweet smile on Sookie's face and realized that she did the same thing for him.

Fame would come and go, but his family meant the absolute world to Eric. He never in a million years would have imagined that this could happen to him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

**And there you have it, I think I've done all I can with this one. I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed, it means so much that you guys enjoyed the story. Until next time=)**


End file.
